The Path to Power
by Gamer of Action44D
Summary: Sora fell into Xehanort's trap and nearly became his thirteenth vessel of darkness. As a result: he lost most of his strength and power when his friends had to save him. Now what is a powered down Keyblade wielder to do to get their strength back? Enroll in a school for Huntsman of course!
1. Enrollment

**So here I am, with a story I hinted at doing in October. In my defense when I first hinted that story I only had a vague idea of what I was going to write. At first I was going to do a standard "KH characters come to Beacon and become a team and are shipped with the RWBY girls" story. But then I thought that was too similar to TalkingSalad12's story. So I decided to keep it simple with only a few select going to beacon. Which is smarter on my part. Now as to why I'm doing this story, it may have been taken down by now but recently TalkingSalad12 posted up a challenge for someone on this sight to write a story about 'Snowlight', the ship name for Sora x Weiss. I understand their plight since as of writing this, they are the only ones writing snowlight fanfics. I've been meaning to do a KH crossover with the main RWBY girls for a while now. (Don't worry, I won't be giving up on 'Specialist and the Thief' anytime soon) So I seized the opportunity. Writing something like this takes a surprising amount of planning. I really want to make something original, you know?**

**(Line Break)**

"Wow…" Sora gazed up at the large castle in awe. Throughout his adventures, he'd seen plenty of castles and each one had their own unique flair. Beast's castle was strong and intimidating, Radiant Garden had a very busy and protective aura, and Disney castle was vibrant and welcoming-if a bit cartoonish. (now that he thought about it, a lot of his friends seemed a bit cartoonish… weird.)

But this place was HUGE. It was bright, busy, and intimidating all at once! Silver spires raised up to the sky, dozens of people were walking all over the place, and it was decorated with bright shades of green.

"Look at this place, guys!" Sora's eyes gleamed like a kid in a candy store. "This is amazing!"

"Uh… yeah," said the gargled voice of an anthropomorphic duck. Donald Duck liked to believe that he was the straight man/waterfowl of their odd trio despite his short temper. "But weren't we supposed to go to Olympus Coliseum?"

"Oh! Right," Sora scratched his cheek. "I guess so. I mean, I just followed what Goofy said."

"May your heart be your guiding key," Goofy tried to quote sagely, but failed due to his natural goofy voice.

"Well we shouldn't take any detours then," Donald lectured. "We're on a mission, and Master Yen Sid told Sora to go to Olympus Coliseum, right?"

"Right!" Sora nodded before his confident face dropped. "I mean… I'm pretty sure…"

"Wak?" Donald stared at the spikey-haired teen. "What do you mean? Master Yen Sid told you to go to Olympus Coliseum, didn't he?"

"Well...sorta," Sora hung his hands behind his head. "I mean, he didn't exactly say what world it was. I just assumed he meant Hercules."

Donald stared at him, bill agape. "We have an important mission to get you ready to fight against Xehanort and save the fate of all worlds, and you just 'assume' where we have to go?!"

"Basically," Sora shrugged. "I mean, it works out pretty well, usually."

Sora didn't have time to elaborate as he was tackled by a clump of angry, white, feathers.

Goofy managed to pry the angry bird off of Sora's face-now decorated in scratches and sporting a black eye.

"Now Donald, just calm down," Goofy suggested, holding the magician at arm's length.

Donald's blusterous babble eventually calmed down into ragged breath. "Okay…" he breathed Goofy set him down. "We'll just get back on the gummi ship, go back to master Yen Sid, and ask him properly where we're supposed to go."

Donald pulled out a clicker-type device and clicked the button...nothing happened. Donald clicked it again… and again… and clicked it some more.

"What's up?" Sora asked as he finished applying the last band-aid.

"The teleporter isn't working!" Donald growled, shaking the clicker.

"Teleporter?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Goofy chuckled for no other reason other than he's Goofy. "How do you think we get on and off the gummi?"

"Huh," Sora scratched his head. "I just thought it sort of happened."

"Well it doesn't matter now since the stupid thing is broken!" Donald yelled as he threw the device on the ground and began stomping on it in a massive tantrum.

"Well, it sure is broken now…" Sora stated, looking at a the broken bits.

The relative silence of the trio was interrupted when a loud BOOM shook the earth. "What was that?" Sora turned and saw a big fireball rising into the air. Natural curiosity taking over, Sora ran towards the explosion, leaving Donald and Goofy in the dust.

Sora came across a courtyard with two teenage girls in the middle.

The younger girl was dressed completely in shades of red and black. Combat boots with black leggings running up to a red and black skirt. A black shirt with what looked to be a corset. She wore a red cape complete with a hood. Her hair was black but tinted red at the tips. Her petite face was small and childlike with eyes that were the color of silver.

The older looking girl chose a style of pure white. White strapless dress, white bolero, white high-heeled boots, white sash. The only changes in color was the red lining the bolero and pale blue snowflakes adorning her skirt. Even her hair was pure white and tied into an off-center buntail on her right side. Her sky blue eyes and pale petite face were twisted into a scowl as she glared at the younger girl.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" the pale girl shrieked.

"I'm really really sorry…" the black and red girl mumbled, poking her finger together.

"Ugh! You complete dolt!" The white girl continued to glower. "What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Uh..." the small girl tried to speak.

"This isn't just any old combat school, you know," the older girl interrupted. "This isn't sparring practice, we're here to fight monsters! So watch where you're going!"

Sora could no longer stand by the side. "Hey leave her alone!" he yelled as he ran up. "She already said she was sorry so back off!"

"Excuse me?" the rude girl looked as if Sora had just spit in her food. "I'd expect well-educated people to butt out of other people's affairs."

Sora narrowed his bright blue eyes. "Who died and made you princess?"

"It's heiress, actually," a fourth voice interrupted. The three turned to and ebony haired girl with amber eyes. She was dressed in a white sleeveless shirt and a black buttoned vest. She wore white shorts with black stockings leading to heeled boots.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company: one of the largest energy propellants in the world." the new girl stated like wikipedia.

"Finally, some recognition," Weiss Schnee gained a smug look.

"The same company infamous for shady business deals and controversial labor force," the girl continued with narrowed eyes.

The heiress sputtered. "What- How dare- nerve of- Ugh!" she snatched a glass vile away from the girl with the bow and stormed off.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" The red tipped-haired girl called out to Schnee's retreating figure.

"Well, I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day…" The hooded girl sighed. "So what's your na-" she turned to the black-haired girl but said girl was already walking away.

Sora wanted to console the girl when he suddenly felt his ear being yanked on. "Ow ow ow ow…" Sora cringed as Donald pulled him away. "What the heck, Donald!" Sora managed to pull his ear free.

"Don't you remember?!" Donald hopped up and down. "No meddling in the affairs of other worlds!"

"What?" Sora raised an eyebrow. "But we've meddled plenty of times!"

"That's because Maleficent or the Organization were also messing with things," Donald argued. "But we're not even supposed to be here! It's best if we keep a low prof-"

"Ahem"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy who had just caught up with them, turned to see a Woman in her twenties with her blond hair tied into a bun. She was dressed like a secretary with a white blouse and a black pencil skirt, with the odd addition of a purple cape and a riding crop at her side. Piercing green eyes glared at them through small spectacles. "If you three would come with me, please."

She turned on her high-heeled shoes and walked off. Donald glared up at Sora as if to say _this is your fault. _Sora gulped nervously. And Goofy just looked confused. Nevertheless, the trio followed the woman.

They followed her until they came to a large tower. The woman held up a small rectangular device to what looked to be a keypad. There was a _ding _and an elevator opened up, the woman walked in and Sora and pals followed.

The elevator ride up was awkward and silent. Sora was considering starting a conversation but he was not liking the way that lady was gripping her riding crop.

The elevator could not have reached the top fast enough. The group walked out and…

"Whoa…" Sora, Donald, and Goofy marveled at the office. It was like they were inside a giant clock. Dozens of gears interlocked and ticked together in perfect unison. The world-hopping trio would gaze at the inner machinations of the office longer if someone had not cleared their throat.

At the end of the office near the window, a man sat at his desk. He had tousled silver hair, and pale skin. He wore a black suit unbuttoned over a dark green vest over a lighter green turtleneck. He smiled kindly at the trio, a stark contrast to the glare of the woman that decided to stand next to his desk. "Sora, Donald, and Goofy I presume?"

Sora blinked. "You know who we are?"

The silver-haired man nodded. "Yen Sid speaks highly of you,"

THAT startled the trio. "You know Master Yen Sid?" Donald quacked.

"Yes," The mysterious man smiled. "He and I go quite a ways back."

Sora wasn't actually that surprised. The man had what he liked to call a "Wizard Feel". A certain aura around someone that conveyed knowledge beyond their years. Someone that could actually read the pages of the crazy book of the universe. Merlin had it, Yen Sid had it, even Rafiki from pride rock had it.

"My name is Professor Ozpin," the man introduced himself. "Welcome to my School."

"School?" Sora scratched his head.

"Yes," Ozpin nodded. "You see in this place, monsters of darkness are quite frequent."

Sora narrowed his eyes. "You mean the Heartless?"

"Sort of but not quite," Ozpin shook his head. "We call them the creatures of Grimm. While they do lack a soul and are attracted to negative emotions, they cannot steal another's heart."

Sora let out a breath of relief. "Well that's good."

"Make no mistake," Ozpin narrowed his eyes. "They are still plenty dangerous. That is why we have academies like these, to teach people how to combat the grimm."

Sora nodded. "Right."

"Now…" Ozpin paused to take a sip from his coffee mug. "Why do you think that Yen Sid sent you here?"  
"Uh…" Sora scratched his head his exprssion grew sheepish. "Well...we didn't exactly mean to come HERE exactly…"

Ozpin did not looked annoyed by this statement, he actually looked rather amused. "Than I wonder why Yen Sid contacted me, telling me to expect you?"

Sora blinked. "Wait…THIS is where he wanted us to go?"

Ozpin nodded as Sora chuckled. "So I WAS right."

"You just got lucky," Donald grumbled.

"So…" Sora crossed his arms. "You're able to help me get my lost strength back?"

Ozpin frowned and shook his head. "No. Only you can regain your lost strength-which will take time."

Sora deflated as he slumped over in disappointment.

"But…" Ozpin took another sip. "What better place to relearn than at school?"

"Huh?" Sora's head perked up.

"I may not be able to help you regain your lost strength, Sora, but I can offer you a place at my academy." Ozpin smirked. "It is the perfect place for you to practice and regain your abilities, and maybe learn some new ones. Free room and board shall be available to all students. The cafeteria serves three meals a day and all Huntsmen and Huntresses are free to interact with each other outside classes."

Sora rubbed his chin in thought. He could try to regain his strength on his own, or he could go to this academy that trains heroes where he'll get own bed and free food and make lots of friends-wait. Why was he even second guessing this?

"I'll do it!" He smiled with total confidence.

"Wonderful," Ozpin gave his own smile. "But there is one little problem, teams are usually divided into groups of four."

Sora lost his confident look as he looked between Donald and Goofy.

Goofy was currently counting his fingers before he looked up. "There's only three of us."

"Which is where I come in," a new voice said behind them.

The trio spun around to see the newcomer. "Axel!" The three cried.

Axel was wearing what looked like a modified Organization XIII coat. The sleeves were cut off with fingerless gloves added. The zipper was undone showing a fire orange vest underneath. He wore army green pants with black combat boots. He completed the look with a yellow scarf around his neck.

Axel shook his head. "How many times do I gotta say it? It's Lea now, got it memorized?" He tapped the side of his head for emphasis.

"Well, Axel is a whole lot easier to memorize," Sora rubbed the back of his head.

Axel/Lea sighed. "Fine. Whatever."

"Good to see yah Axel-Uh I mean Lea," Goofy greeted.

The fiery redhead sighed. "Look if it's that hard for you, just call me Axel."

"Alright, Axel," Sora nodded.

"Your clothes are different," Donald noted.

"Well, yeah," Axel shrugged. "Couldn't hold onto all those zippers and belts forever, unlike some people I know…" he glanced at Sora.

Sora glanced down at his attire. There _was _an awful lot of belts.

"Ah! That reminds me," Sora turned back to Ozpin. "Yen Sid said to give you these," Ozpin pulled a black suitcase and laid it on his desk.

A massive smile split Sora's face. "Awesome!" He laughed as he grabbed the suitcase. It was time for a wardrobe change.

"Once you change into that, I suggest going to the announcement hall with the rest of the students," Ozpin explained.

"Right," Sora nodded as he slung the suitcase over his shoulder.

**(Line Break)**

Sora pulled on his gloves to make sure they were on tight. His new outfit wasn't too dissimilar to his old on, only significantly less belts with red lining the edges. There were dozens of people in the announcement room but he and his odd group of friends still stuck out.

"Have you figured out how to summon the Keyblade yet, Axel?" Goofy asked the spikey haired fir-wielder.

Axel shook his head. "Nah, Merlin thought it'd be easier for me to figure it out if I surrounded myself with lots of different hearts, so he sent me here."

"But won't it be a problem for you?" Sora raised an eyebrow. "I mean- This school is about fighting monsters, is you can't summon your Keyblade…"

"Hey!" Axel interrupted with a miffed face. "Just because I can't quite get a grasp on my fancy key sword doesn't mean I'm defenseless," he summoned one of his chakrams for emphasis.

Sora nodded, seeing his point when he overheard a female voice absolutely dripping with sarcasm. "Yeah, and we can paint our nails, try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like tall, spikey, and scraggly over there,"

"Are they talking about me?" Sora wondered. He followed the voice to see the same two girls he saw in the courtyard, the white prissy one pointing her thumb in his general direction. Though they were now accompanied by a third.

The new girl had messy blonde hair that cascaded all over her back. She wore a tan jacket with poofy short sleeves over a low cut yellow crop-top exposing her midriff. A brown plaited belt hung around her black mini-shorts with knee-high brown boots.

"Really?" The young red and black girls silver eyes shone with hope.

"No," The white girl shot her down with no hesitation.

"Hey, you're that mean girl!" Sora butted in on the conversation.

"Excuse me?!" The pale girl looked thoroughly offended.

"Yeah, Weiss Sneeze," Sora deduced.

The blonde and brunette girls sniggered as the white-haired girl looked ready to blow a gasket. "It's Weiss SCHNEE, one of the most powerful families on Remnant!"

"Never heard of you," Sora shrugged.

Weiss began looking like she was contemplating whether it was good to throttle someone on the first day.

The blond girl then stepped up to Sora. "Well I like you already, I'm Yang," She said, holding out her hand.

Sora kindly returned the gesture. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sora."

"Uh… Hi Sora," The silver-eyed girl came up. "I'm Ruby, Yang's sister, I was also in the courtyard remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Sora's eyes widened. "You're the girl that exploded."

"Wow, you really DID explode," Yang looked down at her sister, slightly impressed.

"It was an accident! All I did was sneeze!" Ruby flailed.

"In the presence of highly volatile dust," The Schnee girl found time to interject.

Sora shrugged. "If there was dust around, I'd probably sneeze too."

Weiss stared at him as if he'd grown a second head. "Do you not know what dust is?"

"Uh…" Sora scratched his head. "The stuff that builds up on your books if you don't wipe them?"

"He's not wrong," Ruby pointed out.

The apparent heiress ignored her. "How do you not know what dust is? It powers our cities, it helps us fight grimm, we use it to summon fire and lightning!"

"Wow, really?" Sora's eyes sparked with excitement. "That sounds cool!"

Weiss facepalmed. "If you don't know what dust is, how do you expect to fight the Grimm?"

"Same way I've always fought monsters," Sora wrapped his hands around his head. "Whack them until they disappear."

Now all three girls were staring at him, mouths agape. "Um..." Yang broke the silence. "Hey Sora, pal, what training academy did you go to before Beacon?"

"Training academy?" Sora wondered. "I didn't go to any academy, I'm self-taught."

Weiss' eye twitched. "If these are the kind of students that get into Beacon, maybe I should have stayed in Atlas."

"Atlas? What's that?" Sora asked. "Some kind of ice cream?"

"Please...stop talking," Weiss held her face in her hands. "I can actually feel my brain cells dying."

The four were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. They turned around to see Ozpin standing at the top of a podium in front of a mike. "I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people," He looked out to all the expectant crowds. "But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He stepped off the podium. "I leave you with ms. Glynda Goodwitch."

The woman from before, with the riding crop, walked up to the mike. "Students will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

As the students began to disperse Yang commented. "He seemed...off."

Ruby nodded. "Almost like he wasn't even there."

"Maybe it was a test," Sora looked down in thought. "Testing the strength of our hearts before the year even begins."

Suddenly a male student popped up next to Weiss. "I'm a natural blond, you know?" He bragged in some attempt at flirting.

Weiss' palm once again met her face. "Definitely should have stayed at Atlas."

**(Line Break)**

**When I began writing this, KH3 was still a week away. But now…. OMGOMGOMGOMG! The game is here and it is AWESOME! It has knocked KHII down as my new favorite video game of ALL TIME! The combos, the writing, the form changes, the less awkward cutscenes, the Disney worlds! It's all fantastic! But no spoilers in the reviews! I've only made it as far as the POTC world. But enough fanboying, I think this was a good intro chapter all in all. If you feel like anything needs to be improved, let me know! Now I'll just get this out of the way, like 70% of the reason I write fanfic is for shipping. And When it came to this fic, I was unsure what to make the main pairing.**

**Me: Sora/Ruby!**

**Also me: Sora/Weiss!**

**Me 1: RoseHeart!**

**Me 2: Snowlight!**

**Eventually I went with Snowlight because that's the minority and TalkingSalad12's challenge was the perfect tie breaker. You know, when it comes to crossover shipping in general, the Ice Queen gets the short end of the stick. If there's a RWBY crossover, someone is usually shipped with Blake, or Ruby, or Yang even when it doesn't make sense! Now, I'll say something that's bound to offend some of you. I think the RWBY fandom is the worst fandom I have been a part of. And since I'm also a Sonic fan, that's saying something! Honestly it's just how absolutely toxic the shippers can be. And how so many of the so called "fans" have nothing better to do than nitpick the HELL out of the show, acting like Monty was the only thing making it good in the first place! Can't you all just enjoy the show and NOT whine and complain about how much Adam was a waste of potential? Sorry just needed to rant for a bit. Though I probably will add in another character from another franchise just so I could ship them with Ruby. I love ya Weiss but I still think Ruby is best girl. Until then!**


	2. Initiation

**So as of writing this first A/N I have not yet completed KH3. I probably will have finished it by the time I get to the second one but I don't know. Can you believe that people are actually calling it bad?! We're they hit on the head as a child or is this just one of those things were people put something down just because it gets them more attention. I can't be the only one sick of living in a society that thrives off of conflict and negativity. Just go online and you'll see how articles about criticism get way more attention than articles about praise. Anyway, I'd just like to say how surprised I am at all the attention this Fanfic is getting. I mean 13 reviews in a DAY?! It took my other fanfics months to get half as many! Maybe it's to do with all the KH3 hype. But before we begin, people have been asking about Donald and Goofy startling other people because of how unusual they are. Well people in other worlds have never commented on Donald Goofy being animals. And it's not too much of a stretch to see them as faunus. Sure, they're a bit more animal but I doubt that's too unusual in Remnant. I considered making Donald and Goofy faunes but that just didn't work in my mind. I mean their big cartoonish designs are what make them so iconic. And some of you have expressed concern about me adding too much stuff together and so I'll end up forgetting to make a congruent Story. And those worries are perfectly valid. So I'll decide against it...maybe. But I still need to find someone to ship with Ruby. Some say Axel/Lea but that just does NOT work in my opinion. Some say Roxas and I can see that happening but I want to take time to add Roxas to the story. And my shipping needs are too impatient! Or I could just make my own OC. I don't know. But enough about that, on with the show!**

**I didn't say this last time but all properties belong to Square Enix and Roosterteeth.**

**(Line Break)**

"So let me get this straight," Sora thought things over in his head. "We can transform our keyblades into different weapons based on what bonds we have?"

Axel nodded. "Yup," They were currently suiting up in the locker room; Axel was explaining what he learned in his brief stay with Merlin. "An example would be your friendship with Goofy, if you think real hard about your bond, you could turn your keyblade into a shield."

"Wow, really?" Sora looked in awe down at his basic kingdom key.

"Uh huh," Axel confirmed. "It's called a 'Dream-link', D-link for short."

"Well, that's definitely gonna come in handy," Sora dispelled his key.

"And with how many friends you make; you'll have an entire army's worth of weapons," Axel grinned.

Sora chuckled when he noticed a yellow and red figure talking. "Speaking of making friends," he made his way over.

"-I don't need friends to grow, I drink milk," Ruby stated matter of factly as Sora walked up.

"Hey, guys," Sora smiled.

"Hey, Sora," Yang greeted. "Could you please tell Ruby that she needs to make some friends."

"What?" Sora was bewildered. "Why wouldn't you want to make new friends? Friends are awesome!"

Ruby nervously looked down at her feet. "Well...I don't have anything against making friends. It's just that fighting monsters is easier."

Her older sister rolled her eyes. "She'd rather meet peoples weapons than the actual people."

"Well, yeah," Ruby shrugged. "Seeing new weapons is like meeting new people...only better."

"WHAT?" Sora's jaw dropped.

"Oooh, boy. Now you've done it," Axel grinned as he walked up. "Telling Sora there's anything better than making friends is like telling him there's no sky."

"Well...YEAH!" Sora agreed like it was obvious. "Friends laugh with you, cry with you, eat ice cream with you! Weapons are just...pieces of metal!"

Ruby gasped like Sora just offended her whole family. "How dare you! Weapons are an extension of our souls, they're a part of us!"

"Name one time your weapon laughed at a funny face you made," Sora challenged.

"Pfft… Lots of times!" Ruby waved off. "...In my head," she mumbled.

"So...while those two compare their life choices," Yang said as she walked up to Axel. "What's your name, handsome?"

Axel smirked. "Lea, but I guess my friends call me Axel; Got it memorized?"

Yang matched his smirk. "Make yourself worth remembering and I just might."

"Ooh," Axel cooed, interested. "You got a name to go with that fiery attitude?"

"Yang Xiao Long," Yang winked. "The fiery-est person person you'll ever meet."

"Well now," Axel snapped his fingers they lit like lighter. "That's quite a claim."

Axel and Yang stared at each other intensely as their younger companions looked on, bewildered.

"What is happening," Sora muttered.

"I think they're challenging each other," Ruby responded. "Or flirting? Or both." She turned to Sora. "What is your weapon anyway?"

"Oh? Uh...here," Sora summoned the Kingdom Key in a flash of light.

"Whoa!" Ruby gasped as she stared at the unique blade. "Where did that come from?"

Sora shrugged. "Mag-mph!?"

Axel broke his staring contest with Yang and shoved his gloved hands over Sora's mouth. "It's his semblance!" Axel blurted out. "You see, me and Sora here have a similar semblance of manipulating elements." Axel explained while still muffleing Sora. "I manipulate fire and Sora can manipulate light. And we can actually can solidify them to form weapons, see?" He summoned a chakram in a spiral of flame for example.

"Wooow…." Ruby marveled with stars in her eyes. "That's sooo cool! Does that mean you can summon any weapon whenever you want?"

"Well, it has its limits," Axel shrugged. "But basically, yeah."

Ruby actually started to salivate at the thought of all the different weapons.

Yang rolled her eyes. "C'mon sis," she dragged Ruby away by the hood. "We have an initiation to attend."

Once the girls were out of earshot, Axel finally let go of Sora. "Dude!" Sora panted as he gulped some air.

"Sorry but you were going into too much information," Axel shrugged. "Look, magic isn't something you should be showing off around these parts."

"Why?" Sora asked. "Is magic uncommon here?"

The ex-organization member scratched his head. "Uh...sorta. People here are able to manifest their souls into something called Aura. It sort of like a force-field that blocks fatal blows and heals minor wounds, but it's definitely NOT magic. Around these parts, that's just in fairy tales."

"Oh…" Sora crossed his arms in thought. "Does that mean Donald and I can't use magic?"

"Actually," said duck walked in on the conversation. "Me and Goofy found a way around that."

"Turns out the people here have something called dust," Goofy held up a red crystal. "And they use it to summon wind and ice and whatnot."

"Oh, yeah," Sora picked up the crystal to inspect it. "The crabby girl from yesterday told me about this stuff." He turned to Donald. "So if anyone asks about our magic, we just say it's dust?"

"Uh-huh," Donald nodded. "It's important that we protect the world order."

However, Sora could not understand Donalds natural lisp. "World border?"

"I said order!" Donald snapped.

"Ugh…" Sora rubbed his head. "All this border stuff is giving me a headache, why do we have to do that again?"

Donald groaned. "Every world is defined by its particular boundaries, within some understanding of reality emerges as truth," he explained. "Two truths cannot coexist, and so from the introduction of foreign bodies is conflict and chaos spawned. That's why we must protect the world order!"

"Uh…" Sora scratched his cheek. "You lost me at boundaries."

Donald collapsed as Axel chuckled. "Point is; don't tell other people about magic or other worlds or things like that. Otherwise you're either thrown in the nuthouse or you tear down everyone's very way of life." Axel abbreviated.

"It would be catatonic!" Goofy nodded.

"Catastrophic!" Donald corrected.

"Oh yeah, ah-hyuck," Goofy chuckled.

"Okay, I think I got it now," Sora nodded. "But what about how on some worlds people randomly burst into song?"

Donald groaned. "Let's just get ready for initiation."

Meanwhile, not too far from the group, a certain white-haired heiress was having a conversation with a girl dressed like a roman spartan. Her bright-red hair was tied in a length-waist ponytail. She wore an overbust corset with bronze plating, and a red sash over a black mini-skirt with knee-high armored boots.

"So, Pyrrha," Weiss said to the red-haired girl. "Have you made any plans on whose team you're going to be on? I'm sure everyone would be eager to unite with such a strong well-known individual such as yourself."

"Hmm," The girl known as Pyrrha said in thought. "I can't say I have. I was planning on just letting the chips fall where they may," she said in a kind smile.

"Really?" Weiss smiled with a hint of devious intent. "Then why don't you and I be on a team?"

Pyrrha nodded. "That sounds grand."

"Great!" Weiss smiled. But on the inside: _Perfect! The strongest girl in school combined with the smartest girl in school! We'll be unstoppable! I can see it now: we'll be popular, we'll be celebrities, we'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!_

It was at that moment, something decided to get between them. A scraggly blond boy leaned propped up in between the two girls, leaning against the locker like some posh bad boy. "You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you," He said in a wimpy voice, trying (and failing) to make it sound tough.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "You again?" she groaned as she briefly recalled the dunce from yesterday bragging about being a natural blond.

"Nice to meet you, Jaune!" Pyrrha greeted much more pleasantly, but it was ignored

"So, Weiss," Jaune flexed his non-existent muscles. "I've heard rumors about teams. I think you and I would make a pretty good one. What do you say?"

"Actually, I think the teams are composed of four students each," Pyrrha interjected.

"You don't say," Jaune turned to her. "Well, hot-stuff, play your cards right and maybe you can join the winning team."

"Jaune-was it?" Weiss popped up between him and Pyrrha. "Do you have any idea who this is?" Weiss gestured to Pyrrha.

"Not in the slightest, Snow Angel," Jaune replied without hesitation.

"This is Pyrrha Nikos," Weiss explained.

"Hello again!" Pyrrha waved.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum," Weiss boasted.

"Never heard of it," Jaune shrugged.

Slightly irked, Weiss continued. "She's won the Mistral regional tournament 4 years in a row… A new record!"

"The what?" Jaune tilted his head.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow flakes box!" Weiss flailed her arms desperately.

Jaune suddenly gasped in realization. "That's YOU!? They only do that for celebrities and cartoons characters!"

"Wait," Sora popped up out of nowhere. "You were on a cereal box? That's awesome!"

"Yeah, it was pretty cool," Pyrrha grinned sheepishly. "Too bad the cereal isn't very healthy."

"But that's what makes it so good!" Sora grinned as he remembered early Saturday mornings on the Destiny Islands, scarfing down Chocolate-Frosted Sugar Bombs.

"We're ignoring you," Weiss pushed Sora out of the way. "So, Jaune, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?"

Jaune slumped over in defeat. "I guess not... sorry."

"Now, hold on," Sora popped back up. "Why can't Jaune ask her to be on his team?"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Because, Spikey, she outclasses him in every category."

"My name is Sora," Sora growled.

"Doesn't matter," Weiss brushed him off. "Once you inevitably fail initiation, you and I will never have to interact for the rest of our lives."

"If only…" Sora growled. "Besides, just because Pyrrha is stronger than Jaune, doesn't mean they can't be friends. Everyone is strong in their own way, and forming connections makes you even stronger. I think they'd make a great team."

Jaune rubbed his head bashfully. "Uh...yeah!"

Pyrrha nodded. "I agree, I think Jaune would be a great team leader!"

"Aw-Stop it," Jaune cooed.

"Seriously, please stop it. This type of behavior should not be encouraged." Weiss huffed.

"Sounds like Pyrrha is on board with team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick!" Jaune flirted with renewed vigor. "Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but I suppose I could pull a few strings and get you a spot on the team. What do ya say?" He grinned at Weiss.

"Alright, that's too close," Weiss blanched. "Pyrrha, a little help please?"

Pyrrha obliged before she had time to think. Donald let out a quack of surprise as Jaune was sent flying across the locker room. And that's how Jaune ended up being pinned to the wall, a red and bronze javelin piercing his black and orange hoodie.

Pyrrha winced at her own actions. "Sorry," she whimpered.

It was then that the bell rung, signalling the start of initiation. Weiss and Pyrrha walked past Jaune, the latter pulling her spear out of the blonds hoodie, letting him fall to the floor. "Nice meeting you!" She smiled.

"Likewise," Jaune sighed, dejected.

"You okay?" Sora offered a hand as he and his friends walked up.

Jaune gladly took the hand. "I don't get it," he groaned. "My dad said all women looked for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?"

"While having confidence is important," Goofy explained. "It's also good to treat women with respect." The dog then noticed everyone looking at him funny. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just…" Axel shook his head. "I never pegged you for type to give relationship advice. And good advice at that!"

"Well, gawrsh," Goofy scratched his head. "I was just saying what I thought was the best kind of relationship."

"Yeah, like me and Daisy!" Donald bragged.

"Doesn't she constantly hit you over the head with a broom?" Sora wondered aloud.

Axel shrugged. "Maybe that's just how they flirt?"

Everyone then laughed it up at the Duck's expense, even Jaune.

"Aww...laugh it up, ya big Palookas," Donald grumbled.

"Well, thanks," Jaune held out his hand. "Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue; Ladies love it."

"Do they?" All four asked at once.

"They will," Jaune said defensively. "At least I hope they will...My mom always said that- never mind."

Sora chuckled. "Well, I'm Sora."

"Donald!"

"Goofy!"

"Axel, get it memorized."

"Nice to meet you guys," Jaune smiled.

"Hey, guys!" the group turned around to see Yang and Ruby walk up. "I see you've met vomit boy," Yang grinned.

"Vomit boy?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh…" Jaune groaned. "Yes! I threw up on the bullhead over here! It's not that big a deal! Lots of people have motion sickness!"

Everyone laughed at the blond when Ruby noticed Donald and Goofy. "Hey, Sora, who are your friends?"

"Oh, sorry," Sora rubbed his head. "Ruby, Yang, this is Donald and Goofy." Donald puffed his chest out in pried while Goofy tipped his hat to the girls.

"Oh, so their faunus?" Yang asked before she was elbowed by Ruby. "Not that there's anything wrong with that!"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy tilted their heads in confusion. "Faunus?"

"Uh...you know," Ruby mumbled awkwardly. "People with animal-like traits and features."

"Oh," Sora blinked. "I guess they are faunus. I never really thought about it before."

"That's pretty mature," Yang nodded in approvement.

"Hey! I never thought much about it either!" Axel interjected.

Yang gave him a cheeky look. "What's wrong hot-head? Jealous?"

Axel snorted. "Of this shrimp? He wishes."

"Hey!" Sora said indignantly

**(Line Break)**

"For years, you have trained to become warriors," Ozpin announced. All the students were currently standing on the edge of a cliff overlooking a vast forest. "And today, your abilities we be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda Goodwitch stepped up. "I'm sure you've all heard rumors regarding assigning your teams at beacon. Allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be assigned teammates TODAY."

Ruby let out a small whimper at that.

Ozpin spoke up again. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is within your best interests to be paired with someone with whom you can cooperate." He took a sip from his coffee mug. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Ruby felt her world shatter around her. "What?!" she squeaked out. She was TERRIBLE with new people! How was she going to find a suitable partner from eye contact?!

"Huh," Sora rubbed his chin in thought. "Guess I should try to stick close to Donald and Goofy."

"Once you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest." Ozpin continued. "You will meet opposition along the way."

_Must be talking about those Grimm creatures_ Sora thought.

"Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Ozpin said, blunty.

Sora heard Donald and Goofy gulf nervously despite them fighting off constant death every day.

"You will be monitored and graded for your performance during initiation." Ozpin continued. "But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the forest containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and bring it back to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately." Ozpin finished. "Any questions?"

Jaune meekly raised his hand. "Yeah, um...sir?"

"Good!" Ozpin swiftly ignored him. "Now, take your positions."

Across the cliff, the students began lowering themselves in a ready stance. Sora didn't understand what was happening but he did the same.

"Um...Sir? I've got a question," Jaune kept raising his hand. Unknown to him, down the line several metal springboards unloaded beneath students feet, catapulting them into the forest.

"So...about going into the forest, how are we getting there? Are you like...dropping us off?" Jaune asked.

"No, you will be falling," Ozpin answered flatly.

Yang winked at Axel. "Try to keep up," she said before slipping on a pair of aviator glasses and being launched with the others.

Axel watched her form sailing into the distance as a grin split his face. "Oh ho ho! It's on now!" He laughed before he too was launched.

Jaune still having a one-sided conversation with the headmaster. "Okay so did you hand out parachutes or something?"

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy," Ozpin replied tersely.

Donald and Goofy's launch was much less graceful. With both of them flailing hysterically through the air and Goofy letting out his iconic "YAH-HOOEY" (You know the one.)

"Good luck," Sora smiled to Ruby before he was also catapulted.

"Uh-huh, I see," Jaune acted like he was getting it though he really wasn't. "So what exactly is a landing strateGGYYYYY." Jaune screamed as he was caught unprepared to be flung through the air.

Ozpin watched the future of Remnant sail through the air to a forest of death, and casually sipped his coffee.

**(Line Break)**

**Sooo short chapter for the long wait. But I was binge playing to get the ending of KH3. I already had a feeling of what was gonna happen. Not because of how people talked about it. Because they think it's cool to put some of the biggest spoilers of the game in the freaking thumbnails of their videos! So some of the bigger twists didn't come as a shock to me. But it still gave me plenty of feels. Now as I mentioned in the top A/N, I am shocked that some people are insulting this game. I'll admit, this series is my life and there were some bits even I was disappointed or underwhelmed by. Like the lack of Final Fantasy characters! Any time they showed cutscenes that took place in Radiant Garden I couldn't help but ask "where's the restoration committee?" Though I don't get why people say the combat is repetitive. No matter what game you play, it's eventually going to get repetitive and at that point, just take a break and play a different game. Now for the first time ever! I shall try to respond to my individual reviews! (Or at least the ones that ask questions.)**

**Jyoster: I'll try managing it the best I can, also Donald is a black mage.**

**Mugiwara N0 Luffy: I'll to use Axel the best of my ability. Dude deserved better in KH3**

**Lightjakrises: Picture a couple of humans with Donalds bill and Goofy's overbite. Horrifying right?**

**Casualfictionwriter23: It's not that far a stretch from faunes. Goofy just has an overbite and Donald has no pants**

**Wlyman2099: I get your concerns, I really do. But my mind has too many ideas for its own good. Also my favorite keyblade would either be Wheel of Fate or Favorite Deputy.**


	3. Partners

**Another week, another chapter. Don't get used to it. I've heard your calls and will not add in an OC as per request of literally everyone! But joining me today is an OC of mine from another story, Drako Saber!**

**Drako: I sound like I was named by an edgy teenager.**

**Gamer44D: That's because you were. If Mortal Kombat can get away with names like Sub-Zero then so should I! So anyway, no OC for this story. But still no ship for Ruby….**

**Drako: You could just wait until Oscar shows up.**

**Gamer44D: That's too late! I need my shippings sooner!**

**Drako: You could do Jaune?**

**Gamer44D: Eh. Lancaster's fine but not as good as Arkos**

**Drako: Penny?**

**Gamer44D: No offense but no homo. I don't like any of the homo ships and I'm pan.**

**Drako: You could...NOT ship her with anyone?**

**Gamer44D: ….BWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAAAAAA *gasp* AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!**

**Drako: He'll be at this for a while so you should probably just get to the story. This loser owns nothing.**

**(KHRWBY)**

Sora was no stranger to being flung through the air. He did it all the time traversing the sleeping worlds and even flew in Neverland. So he did not panic when he approached the forest below.

He smirked as he landed against the side of a tree and activated flowmotion. A blue aura coated his body and he launched himself off the bark. Sora smiled as he flew through the air when suddenly his blue aura faded and gravity took hold again.

"Wha-" Sora didn't have time to think before he crashed into the ground. The islander tucked and tumbled across the dirt until he came to a complete stop. "I remember that lasting a lot longer," he groaned.

Sora pushed himself off the ground and brushed off the dirt and grass stains. "Have I really lost that much strength?" He flexed his arms experimentally. He didn't feel that much weaker, yet at the same time he did. It was...weird.

"Could be worse," a voice called out from above. Sora looked up to see Axel propelling himself in the air like some wannabe Iron Man. "You could have become a puppet of darkness for the old coot if I hadn't come in and saved your sorry butt.," Axel dispersed the flames in his hand as he landed on the ground.

"Yeah, thanks again, Axel," Sora smiled before it dropped. "But it's still weird to feel this...powerless."

"Well that's why we're here," Axel shrugged. "And it looks like you and I are partners."

Sora nodded when he heard a voice call out "YAAAANNNG!"

"That's Ruby!" Sora gasped. "We need to help her!" And bolted off towards the sound of the voice.

"Hey, wait!" Axel chased.

Sora followed the shouts of Ruby until they died out. He still kept running in the general direction. He brushed past branches and twigs before he burst out into the clearing.

Sora was greeted by the sight of a perfectly fine Ruby Rose staring at a miffed looking Weiss Schnee.

"Ruby!" Sora called out.

The hooded girl turned to the keyblade wielder. "Sora!" She exclaimed, happy to see a friendly face.

Sora then noticed a certain heiress walking off. "Hey! Where are you going? Isn't Ruby tour partner?"

"I refuse to be partnered with either of you dolts," Weiss said rudely. "You're perfect for each other, so I'll just find a more competent partner."

"But that's not how it works," protested Sora. "You and Ruby made eye contact so you're partners. Besides I already have a-" Sora stopped when he realized he was all alone "Axel?" he turned back to the brush.

Right on que, the red-headed fire wielder burst from the bushes. "Sora, I know you're still a teenage boy and all," he panted. "But next time warn a guy before you go chasing after girls."

Sora smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders.

"And I've reached my capacity for dolts," Weiss groaned before turning around to continuing marching.

"Wait! We're supposed to be partners!" Ruby called out, pleadingly.

Axel then regained his breath. "Hold up there, Ice Queen!" He held out his hand. "You're not really going to leave your partner high and dry when there are all these eye witnesses, are you?" He gesture to the little group that had gathered. "I mean- I'm not exactly a teacher, but I wouldn't want to give a scholarship to the girl that abandoned her partner in the first few minutes of initiation."

Weiss stopped walking away and stood there for a few seconds. Everyone could hear her growling underneath her breath. She then marched back up to Ruby, grabbed the younger girls hood, and proceeded to drag her away. "By no means does this make us friends," the cold girl warned.

"Hey, wait for us!" Sora ran after them with Axel not far behind. _I wonder how Donald and Goofy are doing? _He thought.

**(KHXRWBY)**

Said duck and dog crashed into the ground in a rather ungraceful fashion.

"Get off me, ya big palooka!" Donald groaned from underneath Goofy's backside.

Once the two dusted themselves off, they took a look at their surroundings. "Where do you think Sora is?" Goofy asked.

"I dunno," Donald shrugged. "See if you can hear anything."

Goofy lifted up one of his big floppy ears and held it out. "Hmmm… You know, I think I can hear Ruby's sister, Yang thata way," He pointed to the north-west.

"Let's go then, maybe she knows where Sora is," Donald began to march off to where Goofy was pointing only to find that Goofy wasn't following him. "What's wrong?"

"Uh… Maybe it isn't such a good idea," Goofy gulped. "She sounded pretty angry, and there was also a lot of explosions,"

"Aw, phooey, you worry too much," Donald waved off Goofy's concerns. "Now come on!"

Goofy reluctantly followed his waterfowl friend.

**(KHXRWBY)**

Sora squinted at nearby bush. "Are you sure we haven't already passed this bush?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Protested Weiss. "Why are you two even following us?" She glared at Sora and Axel.

"They say two heads are better than one, so therefore four heads are better than two." Axel shrugged.

"Who's 'they'?" Ruby asked.

"I already have one child dragging behind me, I don't need two more," Weiss snapped.

Ruby asked "What's the hurry?"

Weiss merely kept on walking. "I refuse to be slowed down by you, I swear if I get a bad grade-" she was cut off when Ruby popped up in front of her in the blink of an eye. "Wha-?"

"I'm not slow, see?" Ruby replied cheekily.

"Wow," Sora marveled. "How'd you do that?"

"It's my semblance," Ruby smiled. To demonstrate once again she somehow turned into a flurry of rose petals and flew around the group in surprisingly fast speeds before popping up in front of Weiss again.  
Sora's eyes were practically stars. "That's so cool!"

Ruby swelled with pride before being shot down by Weiss. "It doesn't matter how 'cool' it is if it's in the hands of a child!"

Ruby's eyebrows knitted together. "I'm only two years younger than you! Look, I may not know how to talk to people, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to fight monsters," Ruby slung her arm over Weiss' shoulder, who looked offended at the contact. "Trust me Weiss, you'll see a whole new side of me today. And by the end of it you'll be like 'Wow, that Ruby girl is really really cool… and I want to be her friend.'"

"Doubtful," Weiss replied, tersely.

"I'll be your friend!" Sora replied, cheerfully.

"Thanks!" Ruby replied, "But just watch this!" And with that, she turned into rose petals and sped off into the forest.

Weiss, however, was still not impressed. "You may be fast but you still excel at wasting time!" She was only met with silence. "...Ruby?"

"Okay, I know that we were on Ruby's side and all…" Axel scratched his head. "But did she just abandon her partner in the middle of a forest?"

"She did," Weiss' eye twitched. "She left me alone, all by myself…"

"Come on, Weiss, you're not alone," Sora slung an arm over the Ice Queens shoulder. "You've got me and Axel with you!"

"Oh joy…" Weiss groaned unenthusiastically.

The group was interrupted when they noticed they heard predatory growling. Out of the brush, multiple pitch-black creatures came out and surrounded them. They looked like wolves in shape, though they were much larger and covered in fur with blood-red veins pulsing over their bodies. A creepy bone mask covered their faces, revealing only their blood-red eyes.

Sora immediately went into a battle stance, summoning the Kingdom Key. "These must be the grimm."

"Of course they are, haven't you ever seen one before?" Weiss drew her Rapier and adopted a fencers stance.

Axel summoned his chakrams to his side. "Fight now, talk later!" And dove into the wolves with a manic grin on his face.

"Right!" Sora charged after him.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Weiss yelled as she was left all alone.

**(KHXRWBY)**

So while that's going on let's check in on Donald and Goofy shall we?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The cartoon characters simultaneously screamed while desperately clinging to the neck of a two-headed snake.

Off to side, a ginger-haired girl wielding a rather large hammer observed next to an Asian looking boy with a magenta strip through his ebony hair.

"Riding grimm?" The girl grinned maniacally. "I like their style."

The boy, however, didn't like the look his partner was getting in her eyes. "Nora, No."

"NORA, YES!"

**(KHXRWBY)**

Weiss skidded back as she blocked a swipe from a beowolf. She quickly balanced herself. _Remember your training, Weiss _the heiress repeated in her head. _Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward- not that forward. _Weiss recounted all the work she had put into this moment. _Slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike. _She readied her rapier, the dust chamber inside rotating to a desirable choice. _Now! _Weiss glided across across the ground aiming right for a beowolf. It would have been a quick and easy kill.

"Yah!" unfortunately, Ruby chose that inopportune moment to re enter the battlefield and behead the grimm Weiss was trying to skewer (With a scythe roughly twice Ruby's size, where had she been keeping THAT?!)

Weiss was forced to sloppily halt her momentum. She hastily swung her rapier into the ground as a wave of fire erupted from the ground and incinerated a nearby tree.

"Hey, watch it!" Ruby glared at Weiss.

"Excuse me!?" Weiss was already in a bad mood, but for this immature brat to blame HER for what happened? "You literally jumped right in front of my attack! I could have killed you you!"

Ruby scoffed. "It'd take more than that to kill-"

She was cut off when a spinning chakram sliced a beowolf behind her.

"How about that?" Axel said, charging in.

Sora batted away the claw of a beowulf before slicing it in half. It wasn't long before its buddy pounced and slashed against Sora. Sora blocked it but stumbled back as he felt his bones rattle. _These things are way tougher than Heartless! _He grit his teeth before realization dawned on him _Or… have I become that much weaker? _He looked at his palm, contemplating when he was brought back into reality by the growl of a wolf from Hell (or Grimmlands if you want to be technical.)

Sora dodge rolled out of the way (Thank Kingdom Hearts he still knew how to do THAT) just as he was about to be pounced. Thinking fast, he swung and buried the teeth of his keyblade into the beowolf's side. The grimm howled in pain as Sora hefted it up and flung it at a nearby trio of wolves. _I don't have time to worry about that now, _Sora thought. _I need to focus._

It was then that Sora noticed something. "Uh...guys?" He called out to his comrades. "These things are still coming!"

"Right," Weiss observed her surroundings while stabbing a beowolf. "There are too many of them, we need to retreat!"

"I can take 'em!" Ruby protested as she cocked her oversized scythe. (Which Sora was just noticing had a sniper's scope...So did that mean it was also a gun?!)

"No you can't!" Weiss snapped. The heiress grabbed the younger girl and ran into the woods. Sora and Axel dispersed their weapons and ran after them.

Once they made it away from the grimm pack, Ruby turned to Weiss. "What was that?! That should have been easy!"

Weiss glared at the younger girl. "Well maybe if you exercised even the SLIGHTEST amount of caution, things wouldn't have devolved into such a mess!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Ruby glared.

Weiss scoffed. "I'm just surprised someone who talks so much, is so poor at communication."

Ruby crossed her arms. "Well, I'm sorry you need my help in a fight!"

"I DON'T!" Weiss yelled. "I just made the mistake of assuming that if a child managed to sneak their way into Beacon, they would have AT LEAST known the bare essentials of working on a team!"

Weiss stormed off into the woods. Ruby growled before she pulled out her giant scythe (Seriously, where does that keep coming from?!) And cut a tree down in frustration before marching after her "partner."

Sora and Axel stood off to side, awkwardly. "Should...we...say something?" Sora scratched his head.

Axel eyed the newly made stump. "I like my limbs were they are, thanks."

Sora just looked on, concerned, as Weiss and Ruby marched off. He bet Donald and Goofy didn't have to deal with this.

**(KHXRWBY)**

"GIMME BACK MY STAFF!" Donald's muffled yells called from the inside a bear-like grimm's mouth.

"Have you found it yet, Donald?!" Goofy was holding Donald by his legs while the court magician was rummaging around the mouth of with monster that ate his weapon. Said monster could only sit there, confused.

"What do you think?" Donald grumbled. "Just don't let go!"

The bubbly girl and Asian looking boy from before stood off to the side. "I don't think anyone has willingly gone inside an Ursa before…" The boy stated.

"Why haven't they!?" The girl known as Nora marveled.

"Wait, I think I see it!" Donald celebrated. Unfortunately, Ursa saliva loosened Goofy's grip and the knight let the flippers slip through his grasp.

The Ursa seized its opportunity and swallowed the duck whole, and let out a satisfied burp.

"DONALD!" Goofy cried out, horrified. He quickly brought out his shield. "Don't worry, buddy! I'll get you out!"

Meanwhile, the Ursa bagan to have a massive stomach-ache as his insides made angry quacking noises.

**(KHXRWBY)**

"It's this way!" Weiss declared marching off...and then turning around. "I mean this way! Definitely this way!" It wasn't long before she came back. "It's official, we passed it!"

"We haven't even moved," bemoaned Sora. He, Axel, and Ruby were sitting in the grass while Weiss attempted to figure out which direction to go. Sora was on his back, cloud watching. Axel was burning shapes into the grass. And Ruby was looking at an interesting leaf.

Ruby had enough and stood up to confront Weiss. "Why can't you admit that you have no idea where we're going?!"

"Because I know exactly where we're going!" Weiss protested. "We're going to the forest temple!"

"Oh, really?" mumbled Axel. "And where exactly IS the forest temple?"

"Oh, stop it! None of you know where we are either!" Weiss snapped.

"Well, at least we don't pretend to know everything!" Ruby yelled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Weiss growled.

"It means you're a big stupid jerk and I hate you!" Ruby yelled.

"Ugh! Just keep moving!" Weiss began to march off.

"Why are you so bossy?" Ruby yelled.

"I'm not bossy! Don't call me things like that!" Weiss turned around to yell.

"Then stop treating me like a kid!" Ruby protested.

"Then stop acting like a kid!" Weiss retorted.

"Then stop acting like you're perfect!" Ruby yelled.

"I'm not perfect!" Weiss growled. "Not yet. But I'm still leagues better than you," She marched off.

"You don't even know me..." Ruby sighed, dejected, and plopped back down on the forest floor.

Axel sat up straight. "Okay, that's it!" He growled. "I don't care if I lose all of my limbs! This can't go on!"

"So what do we do?" Sora sat up next to him.

"We talk some sense into them!" Axel said, determined. "But you've got the Ice Queen." He added quickly.

"Yea-Hey!" Sora didn't have time to protest before Axel made his way over to Ruby.

"Hey," Ruby looked up to see Axel standing over her. He sat himself next to her, "So I guess you drew the short straw when it came to partners."

"Ugh," Ruby groaned. "I don't understand what her problem is!"

Axel looked up to see Weiss ignoring Sora. "Yeah, she could use a real attitude change, but..." he thought over his words. "Let's try looking at this through her perspective."

"Huh?" Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"Well," Axel began. "In the brief time you and Weiss have been partners, You have 1. Abandoned her in the middle of a grimm infested forest 2. Jumped right in front of her attack, throwing off her groove, 3. Attempted to take on a life-threatening situation head-on with no plan of attack, and 4. Antagonized the living daylights out of her!"

Ruby shuffled uneasily. "But… But she was being mean!"

"True," Axel nodded. "I've only known her for a day and she's already one of the crabbiest people I've ever met, but this is BEACON!" Axel urged. "One of the biggest schools in the world! And a pretty big part of what you need to be good at is how to work on a team!"

"But I've never had to worry about being on a team before," Ruby mumbled. "I've always been able to handle myself."

"Trust me, I get it," Axel shook his head. "I used to think I didn't need anyone, that I could take on every challenge by self. Until one day, I was assigned to work with someone."

"Assigned?" Ruby wondered. "You mean by your combat class?"

"Uh...Yeah!" Axel covered. "See, we had a uh… transfer student named Roxas, I was assigned to work with him to basically show him the ropes. At first, I just sort of let him do his own thing while would run off to take care of things my way," He raised an eyebrow, "Sound familiar?" Ruby just nervously chuckled.

"I thought it worked as inefficient as it was," Axel shrugged. "We actually got along pretty well, I would just go do my own thing on assignments. Then something unexpected happens: He saved my life."

Ruby gasped as Axel chuckled at this. He still remembered the day, he had gotten just a BIT too cocky and a particularly tough heartless got the drop on him. He didn't know what would've happened if Roxas hadn't charged in their like a knucklehead. "Ever since, I made it a point to always have his back. And you know what? We were awesome! We got along like chocolate and peanut butter, and no one could stand in out way!"

Ruby had stars in her eyes as Axel told his story. "Roxas became my best friend," He smiled at the sky. "I remember just sitting atop the old clock tower eating ice cream with him and-" he trailed off as he gained a distant look.

"And who?" Ruby asked.

Axel scratched his head. "Huh, I can't remember so… No one I guess."

"Oh," Ruby looked down. "What happened to him? Roxas, I mean."

Axel grew a melancholy expression. "He's...he's gone now."

"Ah," Ruby took on a sad expression. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Axel shrugged but he could feel the tears in his eyes. "He knew what he was getting into."

Ruby didn't know what he meant by that but she figured it was best not to pry. "Hey," she said. "Do you think Weiss and I could be best friends?"

"Honestly?" Axel shrugged. "It'll take a lot of work, she ain't no Roxas, that's for sure. But it may be a step in the right direction if you work WITH her, not against, not separate, with. Got it memorized?" He tapped his head.

Ruby giggled. "Got it," She nodded.

Meanwhile, Weiss was trying to figure out which way to go. Unfortunately, there was a spiky-haired distraction right next to her. Hopefully, if she ignored it, it would go away

"Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss. Weiss." Sora kept poking her in the shoulder.

IT WASN'T GOING AWAY!

"OH, FOR THE LOVE OF OUM! WHAT?!" Weiss screeched.

Sora however, only raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

Weiss stared at him, blankly. "Monty Oum? Discoverer of Dust? Saved humanity in the first great war? Said to be a messenger of the gods?"

"Never heard of him," Sora shrugged.

"You are without a doubt, the biggest idiot I have ever met." Weiss sighed. "Well, what do you want?"

"Well…" Sora scratched his head. "I was hoping you could be a little less mean to Ruby."

Weiss continued to glare. "And why would I do that?"

"She's your partner," Sora shrugged. "And she's trying really hard-"

"That's just it!" Weiss cut him off. "She isn't trying hard at all! She's treating this like a game! Just like the child she is!"

"She's only two years younger than you," Sora pointed out.  
"Well, that's still too young to get into Beacon," Weiss crossed her arms.

"Actually, the fact that she got into Beacon despite being two years should mean that she is even more skilled and- WAIT A MINUTE!" Realization dawned on Sora. "You're jealous!"

"What!" Weiss shouted, incredulously. "I am NOT!"

"Yes, you are!" Sora insisted. "You're jealous that Ruby got in two years earlier than you and you're taking it out on her!"

"That's ridiculous!" Weiss denied. "Why would I be jealous of a dolt like her?"

"Did- Didn't I just explain why you're jealous?" Sora scratched his head.

Weiss groaned. "Okay, fine. I'm a little jealous of how I've trained and studied my entire life for a chance to get into Beacon, and then some 15 year-old with a cape shows up out of nowhere and sneaks her way into one of the most prestigious combat schools in the world!"

Sora stared at this girl that did nothing but insult him and his friends from the moment he met her, and took a deep breath. "Look, Weiss...I'm sorry."

Weiss was caught off-guard and looked at Sora.

"I'm sorry that things didn't turn out how you planned, and I'm sorry that some things seem a little unfair to you," Sora looked her in the eyes. "But none of that is our fault. Sure we may be childish, but you've none nothing but antagonize us and put us down."

Weiss winced. That wasn't UNtrue.

"Maybe, the reason why Ruby's trying to show off so much is because she's trying to prove you wrong." Sora looked down. "Show you that she IS meant to be here." He looked back up. "Like it or not, you and Ruby are a team now. And if I know anything, it's that teams are built on friendship and trust. Maybe, if you try to be a bit NICER to Ruby, it'd be easier to work with her."

Sora shrugged. "Look, no one wants to be your enemy, Weiss. Not even me. But if you learn to be nicer to others, you could come out of with a lot more friends than enemies." He held out his hand. "And I'd like to be a part of that friendship."

Weiss looked at the hand before scoffing. "I don't need friends."

"Everyone needs friends!" Sora smiled, "Even you."

Weiss stared at the dumb grin on his face. "I'll think about it."

"Good enough for me!" Sora rested his hands behind his head and walked back towards Ruby and Axel. Weiss stared at him before following.

"You good?" Sora asked Ruby as he walked back up. Ruby nodded

"How about you?" Axel raised an eyebrow at the heiress.

"Adequate," Weiss huffed. "But we still have no idea where to go or what to do."

The group stood in thought for a few seconds before a large black feather fell between them. They looked up and heard high-pitched screeching.

Ruby grinned. "I have an idea."

"I already hate it," Weiss said, instantly.

**(KHXRWBY)**

**HAHAHAAAHahahhehehoo ohh… man (wipes a tear from eye) how long was I laughing?**

**Drako: Quite a while, the chapters over.**

**Gamer44D: Really? Oh, well on to the questions.**

**Wlyman2009: Answer is simple really, I needed some way to introduce keyblade forms into the story and Axel was the easiest way. And I never really thought of it as something unique to Sora, I mean, Terra used it in the Lingering Will boss fight.**

**Gamelover41592: Thanks, and you'll see.**

**M1nhTre37: Pfft Of course my muse is cooperating! (Whispers) Drako, what's a muse?**

**Drako: A person that personifies your inspiration.**

**Gamer44D: I have one of those!?**

**Drako: No**

**Hnh058513: Correct! Drako, show him what he's won!**

**Drako: A virtual cookie. (It's not real)**

**Mugiwara N0 Luffy: I've heard your considerations on shippings and take them into account. And as I've said before, no OCs for this story.**

**Shiloh Aldwin: Glad to have you see things my way! :)**

**Od-demon: Eh, I just thought D-link fit better as a name for the technique.**

**Guest: Despite where this is going, I'll be going with the cannon teams. Sorry.**

**Guest: I see your point… buuuut on multiple Disney worlds, plenty of non-magical weapons are capable of destroying the heartless. Ranging from Mulan's sword to beast bear hands! (Bear hands, heh, it's funny because he actually has the hands of a bear.) **

**CasualFictionWriter23: Not at all! And no one else was alarmed when Pyrrah threw a javelin in a locker room so why Donald? Goofy is easily the smartest character in kingdom Hearts. And while the power of friendship is cheesy… Well… It's KINGDOM HEARTS**

** : That's Penny and Ruby right? Sorry, but while I pride myself on how I determine a romantic partner on who they are rather than their gender, I never felt any sort of spark in any of the LGBQ+ ships of RWBY.**

**ChocoboLover69: What? This story is not dead! It's only beem (checks date) HOLEY #%^*. IT'S BEEN TWO MONTHS SINCE I LAST UPDATED?! WHAT HAVE I BEEN DOING THIS WHOLE TIME?!  
Drako: Well, you did have the Flu.**

**Gamer44D: Oh yeah, that's a pretty good excuse, right?**

**Drako: Eh.**

**Gamer44D: Screw you! Also, MAN that was a lot of questions! I'm not used to my stories being so popular! So, till next time I guess!**


	4. Team GHLD is Born!

**I own nothing**

**(KHXRWBY)**

Yang liked to believe she was a patient person. Okay, she MAY have a bad habit of mutilating anyone who messes with her hair but that wasn't important. What was important is that her new partner Blake Belladonna had barely said a single sentence to her.

Yang was starting to consider that she should have made more of an effort to find Ruby. Or that Axel guy, he was hot, and funny too. But Ruby needed new friends in order to grow. There's no changing the past so she might as well make nice with Blake.

"So…" She tried to break the ice. "I heard you helped my sister yesterday."

"I guess so," The girl in black and white shrugged. "I was just putting a spoiled heiress in her place."

"Whoah," Yang's eyes widened. "That's a bit harsh, don't you think?"

The amber-eyed girl raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you ready to punch her into the ground?"

Yang winced. Time to change the subject. "Uh… Hey, are those the ruins?" She pointed towards a clearing.

There was a ring of stone pillars surrounding golden objects sitting on pedestals. The two girls approached.

Blake looked at the gold pieces. "Chess pieces?" Indeed, it appeared the selected relics had taken the form of pieces from the popular board game. And I mean REALLY popular. It doesn't matter what universe you're in, chess is somehow a constant.

"I guess we weren't the first ones here," Yang noted some missing pieces. "So do we just pick one?"

"I guess so," Blake nonchalantly answered.

"Hmm…" Yang tapped her chin, observing the pieces until she caught sight of the knight piece. "How about a cute little pony?" She grabbed with childish glee.

Blake rolled her eyes. "Sure," she said with a small smile.

Yang casually flipped the horse figure in her hand as she walked back to her partner. "Well, that was easy."

"Well, it wasn't exactly hard to find." Blake pointed out. Of course, these two girls have just doomed themselves by tempting fate but they don't know that yet.

The huntresses in training were startled when a high-pitched squeal resonated through the woods.

"Some girls in trouble!" Yang gasped and turned to her partner but Blake was only looking up. Curious, Yang tilted her head upwards to see a surprising sight.

"HEADS UUUUUUUUUUUPPP!" Ruby yelled as she plummeted towards them.

**(KHXRWBY)**

_Three minutes earlier…._

"THIS IS THE WORST IDEA IN THE HISTORY OF IDEAS!" Weiss screeched as she held on for dear life.

"Come on, Weiss!" Sora laughed next to her. "Where's your sense of adventure?!"

"Back on the ground!" Weiss snapped.

"Will you quit worrying?" Ruby asked from in front of them.

"Oh, I am FAR beyond worrying right now!" Weiss yelled.

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "In a good way?"

"In a BAD way!" Weiss shrieked. "In a very bad way!"

"Ruins sighted!" Axel yelled from behind them.

Ruby smiled. "See, Weiss? My plan worked!"

Weiss growled. "Okay, but how do you plan on getting down?"

"Uhh…" Ruby faltered. "Okay, maybe I didn't plan that far ahead."

"I'm going to do die surrounded by the biggest idiots on Remnant!" Weiss wailed.

"Better than dying alone," Sora pointed out.

"I'd much rather not die at all!" Weiss countered.

Axel yelled, "Why don't we just jump?"

Ruby nodded "Sounds good!"

"What?!" Weiss yelled. "Are you all insane?!" When she was met with silence she looked around to see she was the only one there. "Oh, you TRAITOROUS-"

**(KHXRWBY)**

"-UUUUUPPP" Ruby flailed as she hurtled to the ground. Her momentum was halted however as Jaune came flying in from the side, crashing into her and sending them both into a tree.

Blake raised an eyebrow at Yang. "Did your sister just fall from the sky?"

"I-" Yang was cut off when Sora came crashing in and stuck the landing.

"Still got it!" Sora grinned as he dusted himself off when he noticed the two girls staring at him.

"How did you not just shatter your ankles?" Yang asked, dumbfounded.

"Uh…" Sora scratched his head. "Milk?"

"Never underestimate calcium," Axel popped up from behind Yang.

Blake was unperturbed. "When did he get here?"

"Uh…" Yang was cut off yet again.

An Ursa burst from the foliage-swinging its arms wildly. "YEE-HAW!" a ginger-haired girl squealed from its back. The bear grimm collapsed into a heap as the girl tumbled off. "Aww-It's broken," the girl pouted.

The Asian boy from before emerged from the trees as well, clearly out of breath. "Nora? Please...Don't ever do that again…" He gasped between breaths. He perked up when his partner was nowhere to be found.

"Oooh," Nora marveled the Rook piece with sparkles in her eyes. She immediately snatched it up and began singing "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" as she balanced the relic on various parts of her body.

"NORA!" The boy yelled.  
"Coming, Ren!" The girl responded cheerfully.

"Did that girl just ride in on an ursa?" Blake asked.

"I-" Yang was about to say something when Pyrrha burst through the trees. She was quickly followed by a scorpion the size of an elephant. This was known as a deathstalker, a grimm covered head to toe in bone armor with a golden stinger attached to its tail.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha called out.

"Pyrrha!" The scraggly blond called out from the tree he was stuck in. He then noticed a flurry of red and black pass him by as it jumped out of the tree. "Ruby?"

Ruby landed on the ground where she spotted her older sister. "Yang!"

"Ruby!" Yang and Ruby went in for a hug but were interrupted when a ginger popped up between them.

"NORA!" The girl yelled, innocently.

Blake, however, was more interested in the girl being chased by a scorpion. "Did she run all the way here with a deathstalker on her tail?"

Yang was about to answer when the previously presumed dead ursa began to jerk and convulse. The carcass began to twitch and flip and be thrown all over the place by an invisible force. It was thrown on its back as its stomach expanded outward and a very peeved looking duck burst from its insides. Donald just panted heavily with ruffled feathers a crazed look in his eye.

Shortly after Goofy came running from the trees to see his friend standing in the hole of an ursa. "Donald! You're ok-ghrk!" Goofy was cut off as Donald wrapped his wings around the knight's throat and proceeded to throttle him.

"I… I don't even know what happened over there," Blake blinked.

"That's IT!" Yang exploded, her eyes flashing red. "Can everyone just wait two seconds before something else crazy happens?!"

The group waited the desired two seconds-enough time for Donald, Goofy, and the boy known as Ren to join the group- then Axel turned to Sora. "You want to tell her or should I?"

Ruby tapped her sister on the shoulder and pointed up.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss wailed as she held onto the talons of a giant black demonic bird known as a nevermore.

"We said to jump," Ruby said, weakly.

"She's gonna fall," Blake stated.

Ruby waved her off. "She'll be fine."

"She's falling," Ren deadpanned.

Jaune just managed to untangle himself from the branches of the tree when he noticed Weiss plummeting to her demise. This is it! This is his chance to be a hero! He'll jump in and catch her bridal style like in the movies! "I got her!" he yelled heroically as he sprinted along the branches to catch her. It would have been heroic too if he hadn't tripped and fell off the tree and collapsed onto the ground. "I don't got her…" he moaned.

Sora looked up at the falling form of the heiress then turned to Goofy. "Hey, could you give me a boost?"

Goofy nodded. "Sure thing, Sora!" Goofy raised his shield above his head. Sora jumped onto the metal platform as Goofy launched him skyward.

Sora flew through the air and aimed for Weiss. "Gotcha!" he exclaimed as he snatched up the heiress in his arms. He skillfully landed on the ground with Weiss still in his arms. "That was a close one!"

Weiss looked at how she was cradled in Sora's arms and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Let go of me!" she pathetically swatted her fists at Sora.

"Gah!" Sora dropped Weiss and their heiress landed on her bum. "Geez, how about a thank you?"

"I didn't need your help," Weiss pushed up and rubbed her sore behind. "But still… I suppose thanks are in order."

Sora smiled when Pyrrha crash landed at their feet. The deathstalker roared and charged at them.

"Great! The gang's all here!" Yang rolled her eyes at the group that had assembled. "Now we can all die together!"

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby protested. She unfolded her scythe to its full length and aimed it backward.

"Uh, Ruby?" Axel raised a finger. "Remember that talk we had about team-"

He was cut off as Ruby fired the Rifle mechanic of her weapon. The propulsion launched her forward as she raced towards the deathstalker. She slashed at the creature but the armored scorpion just batted her and her scythe away.

Ruby stumbled back. "Uh, I'm fine! We're totally good!" She called back towards the group. She aimed a sniper round at the beast and fired but the bullet just bounced off the creatures nigh impenetrable hide.

Yang ran forward, fearing her sisters' safety. "Ruby!" She yelled as Sora and Axel followed after her.

Ruby had a distinct feeling that she wouldn't be winning this fight. She folded her weapon and retreated. She began running back when the Nevermore screeched overhead. The raven grimm cawed and fiercely flapped its wings. Dozens of black feathers launched from its body like spears and bombarded the ground.

Ruby ducked and miraculously avoided all the projectiles. She got up to continue running got caught short when she realized her cape was being pinned down by one of the feathers. She fruitlessly tugged on the garment as the deathstalker crept closer.

Yang, Sora, and Axel raced to save the young reaper but were cut off by another volley of razor-sharp feathers from the nevermore. "Ruby, get out of there!" Yang desperately cried.

"I'm trying!" Ruby tugged on her cape, trying to get it free. The deathstalker raised its stinger, aiming to end the young girl's life.

"NO!" Yang cried. She didn't notice the white blur whoosh past her.

The deathstalker struck. Ruby closed her eyes and braced for impact but nothing came.

"You are so childish…" A familiar snobby voice spoke out to her. Ruby opened her eyes to see Weiss standing over her. "Also dimwitted, hyperactive, and don't get me started on your fighting style."

The white-haired girl sighed. "But I suppose I can also be…difficult. But if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you stop trying to show off, I'll try to be… nicer."

Ruby shook off her shock. "I'm not trying to show off," she insisted. "I'm trying to show you I can do this."

"You're fine," Weiss consoled before she walked back to the others.

Ruby mentally fist pumped at this notion. She was brought out of her self-back patting when she noticed the deathstalker. A small wall of ice had erupted from the ground and had trapped the grimms stinger, thus immobilizing it as it screeched, trying to get its tail free.

"Whoa," Ruby breathed before she was tackled by a bearhug from her sister.

Weiss was walking back when she noticed Sora's smug expression. "What?"

Sora put his hands on his hips and leaned forward. "Was that so hard?"  
"I'm not dignifying that childish remark with a response," Weiss rolled her eyes.

"You kinda just did," Sora shrugged.

"Uh, guys?" Jaune called out. "That thing's circling back," he pointed towards the nevermore. "What do we do?"

"Look, there's no point in dilly-dallying," Weiss pointed out. "Our objective is right in front of us," She gestured to the relics.

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Did you seriously just say 'dilly-dallying'?"

"She's right," Ruby nodded. "Our mission was to find a relic and make it back to the cliff, there's no reason to fight these things."

"Run and live," Jaune smiled. "That's a plan I can get behind."

"But we still have to make sure those things don't follow us back to the academy," Sora pointed out. "How do we lose them?"

Ruby pondered this. "I saw a stone archway over a cavern while we were on the nevermore," she suggested. "We could lose them there."

Sora nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

The group nodded and went to grab their relics. Jaune grabbed the other rook piece while Ruby grabbed the second knight.

Sora considered all his options until he came across a piece with a crown upon it, much like the crown on his necklace. "Maybe a bit cliche to take the king piece," he grabbed the gold relic. "But something about this just feels right."

"If you're taking the king piece," Goofy walked up. "Then me and Donald will take the queen piece." He grabbed the relic next to it.

The deathstalker screeched as it pulled on its tail.

Ren took notice of this. "Time we left," he warned the others.

"Oh, please," Weiss waved him off. "That ice is made from the purest form of dust. It'll be hours before it breaks free unless it can breathe fire."

Sora, Ruby, and Jaune made it back to the others. "Okay, let's-" Sora stopped when noticed a shadow moving on its own across the ground, and another, and another.

From all sides of the forest, shadows began to emerge, all converging on a single spot. The shadows merged and began to a cesspool of black. A large clawed hand burst from its depths. An arm followed and so did the rest of the body. A massive black creature now stood at 25 feet tall. Its top-half was muscular and had two small withered wings sticking out its back. Its arms were like that of a gorilla and its legs were scraggly whisps by comparison. Its head was covered in dozens of twisted black tentacles with two beady yellow eyes peered out. On its stomach was a massive hole in the shape of a heart, running all the way through.

"What is THAT?!" Weiss gasped.

Ruby's eyes were the size of dinner plates. "I've never seen a grimm like that."

Sora's eyes narrowed in determination. "Darkside," He growled. It was a boss heartless, one of the stronger variety. He had faced them many times on his travels and this meant the heartless were on Remnant.

The darkside heartless raised a massive fist and smashed the ice encasing the deathstalker. The scorpion monster hissed in delight of being freed.

Jaune gulped. "This isn't good."

"Come on!" Ruby yelled and darted off. The others not far behind.

**(KHXRWBY)**

The teenager kept running until they came across the stone structure Ruby was talking about. Stone bridges lead over the chasm to a circular stone arena in the center with a shelter on top of it.

The group made their way to the bridge when they heard a screech overhead. They looked up to see the nevermore searching for them like a hawk. They quickly ducked behind some nearby pillars to avoid its sight. The nevermore landed on the structure in the middle of the chasm, obstructing their path.

"Well, this is just perfect!" Yang stated sarcastically.

Just as she said it, the deathstalker burst from the trees.

"Run!" Jaune yelled as they all left their cover.

The nevermore spotted its prey and prepared another feather attack.

"Nora! Distract it!" Ren called to his partner.

The girl folded her hammer into a grenade launcher. She blasted several pink canisters at the large bird as they exploded on impact, throwing off its aim.

The deathstalker crept up on Nora, raising its stinger to strike. But Goofy jumped in as its tail bounced off of Goofy's shield and the grimm was forced back by a wave of fire sent by Donald.

The group had made it halfway across the bridge when the nevermore came swooping in. It flew sideways as it flew right into the bridge, splitting it in half and separating the two groups.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Axel, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were on the side of the center platform. Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, and Blake on the other side leading back to land and one angry deathstalker.

Sora's group kept making there way to the center plateau when the darkside burst from the structure sending debris everywhere.

Ruby lost her footing and the heartless made to smash her into a pulp when Sora leaped in and batted away the fist with his keyblade.

"We've got this guy," Sora looked at Ruby, Weiss, and Yang. "You guys focus on bringing that bird down!" The three girls nodded and climbed some pillars left over from the darkside's destruction to get a better vantage point.

Back with the other group, the five were fighting on what was left of their half of the bridge. The deathstalker had blocked their exit and they were failing to make a dent in its bone plating. The grimm slashed at Blake with its pincers, knocking her off the bridge.

Blake would have been lost to the abyss if it wasn't for quick thinking. She switched her katana Gambol Shroud, into its grappling form. She launched the blade into the side of the cliff, firmly grasping the ribbon attached to it. She used her falling momentum to swing herself all the way up to the nevermore.

Blake quickly switched her blade back to normal form as she ran across the body of the nevermore, hacking and slashing at its body but she didn't make a dent. She jumped off and landed on a pillar next to Ruby's group. "That things tougher than it looks!" She reported.

"Then let's hit it with everything we've got!" Yang growled as she switched her gauntlets to shotgun mode.

All four girls began unloading their ammo into the bird-like grimm. Ruby fired her sniper rounds, Yang launched her shotgun shells, Blake fired her weapons pistol function, and Weiss used dust to fire multiple elemental attacks.

They merely bounced off the nevermore as it continued to charge at them. The girls had to dive off in order to not be rammed. Yang and Blake merely parkoured their ways to the next pillars to continue their assault, but Ruby and Weiss landed on another bridge.

"This isn't working!" Weiss griped.

Ruby looked at all the chaos around her and then noticed the cliff wall overlooking everything. "I've got a plan."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Of course you do,"

Sora slashed at the hand of the darkside. It backed off to briefly nurse it but swiped back with the other hand. A flaming chakram flew through the air and crashed into that hand and Axel was by Sora's side.

"This thing has got a stupidly high pain tolerance," Axel growled.

"We need to aim for the head," Sora stated.

"Oh yeah?" Axel raised a brow. "And how do suggest we get up there?"

Sora grinned.

The deathstalker stabbed the bridge with its stinger, destroying its connection to the ground. With no steady support, the bridge began to wobble and teeter. "We need to move!" Jaune yelled to his three companions.

All four of them rushed the deathstalker. The grimm raised a claw to strike them down but Pyrrha blocked it with her greek shield. It tried to attack with its other claw but Jaune defended his partner with his own knight's shield.

Ren charged forward, firing his dual bladed SGMs. The deathstalker struck with its tail, Ren swiftly dodged and grabbed onto the tail. The grimm wildly flung its tail around trying to fling him off, while ren directly fired into the tail.

Nora fired grenades from afar, Jaune and Pyrrha jumped back as the explosives hit their targets. Pyrrha threw her spear as it shot straight and true right into one of the deathstalkers many eyes. The monster wailed in pain as it finally managed to knock Ren of its tail.

Jaune looked up and saw the stinger actually hanging limply from the creature tail. "Pyrrha!" he called to his partner.

Pyrrha nodded and threw her shield like a frisbee. It sliced off the stinger as the appendage fell and embedded itself right into the scorpion's skull.

"Nora, nail it!" Jaune instructed.

The bubbly girl fired her grenade launcher into the ground and flew up into the air. She switched her weapon into a hammer and came flying down and slammed the deathstalker stinger right into its skull, effectively killing it. The students leaped from the crumbling bridge and onto steady land while the grimm fell to the chasm below.

The darkside began to charge energy in its heart-shaped hole. It released its energy as big fireballs at our heroes. They managed to dodge them except Goofy who caught one fireball with his shield and knocked it back. The reflected fireball crashed into the heartless' eye. The monster groaned and stumbled back. It recovered and began to gather energy in its fist.

"Jump!" Sora yelled as the darkside slammed its fist into the ground. They all leaped to avoid the shockwave of the fist, but they weren't done yet.

"Donald, freeze!" Sora commanded. He and the magician both fired their blizzard spells, freezing darkside's fist to the ground like how Weiss did with the deathstalker.

"Come on!" Sora called to Axel. The two began to run up the heartless' arm. With a mighty tug, the darkside was able to break free from the icy grip, but the momentum only served to catapult Sora and Axel right up to its face.

"Now!" Yelled Sora. In a flash of light, the kingdom key was in his hand. Axel brought forth a flurry of flames to reveal his own keyblade. The two wielders slashed in an x formation right across the heartless' face. The darkside screamed in pain as it stumbled back until it fell off the stone plateau.  
The only one left was the nevermore. Yang was currently throwing everything she had at the flying beast as her gauntlets exploded with each blast. The grimm charged at her but then Yang leaped up and into the bird's mouth!

Yang held the beak open with one arm while she continued to fire shotgun blasts down the creature's throat. "I. HOPE. YOU'RE. HUNGRY!" She yelled with each strike. She then leaped out as the raven crashed into the cliff wall.

It shook off the dizziness and attempted to take off again but found its tail feathers frozen to the side of the cliff, courtesy of Weiss.

Blake stood at the end of one pillar and threw her weapon over to Yang on another pillar, while holding onto the ribbon, making a giant slingshot. Ruby placed herself on top of her scythe in the center of the bow. Weiss summoned a glyph, pulling her back.

"Of course, you would come up with a plan like this," Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked.

"Hmmph, can I?" Weiss smirked.

"Can yo-"

"Of course I can!"

Weiss released her glyph, launching Ruby forward. Ruby fired off shots from her scythe to increase her speed until she crashed into the nevermore. Weiss summoned glyphs that ran all the way up the cliff. Ruby hooked her scythe around the big bird's neck and began using the glyphs to run up the side of the cliff dragging the bird with it until with a final pull, Ruby decapitated the grimm.

"Whoa…" Sora marveled at the spectacle.

"Hmph, Show off." Axel snorted.

**(KHXRWBY)**

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren," Ozpin announced. The four students marched onto the stage. "You four retrieved the white rook pieces. Henceforth, you shall be known aa team JNPR!" (Juniper)

Everyone cheered at Beacons newest team. "Lead by Jaune Arc!" Ozpin continued.

"L-lead by?" Jaune gulped. Pyrrha gave a congratulatory punch on the shoulder though she ended up knocking him off his feet resulting in the laughter of everyone.

Off to the side, Sora and his friends were waiting to be called.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Donald asked.

Sora had his arms crossed with a contemplative look on his face. "Hm? Oh, nothing I guess, just wondering where that heartless came from."

"Hey, doesn't matter now." Axel patted his shoulder. "That heartless is toast. And if any more show up, we can handle it."

Sora smiled at his friend. "Yeah, guess you're right. Sorry for worrying over nothing."  
"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long," Ozpin announced as the four girls walked up with their heads held high. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forth, you shall work together as team RWBY!"(Ruby). More applause. "Led by…"

Weiss held her head up high "...Ruby Rose!" and her jaw hit the floor.

Ruby looked around, shocked at the announcement.

Yang tackled her in a bear hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

"And lastly," Ozpin announced. "Sora Hikari, Goofy Dawg, Donald Duck, and Lea Moyasu," the four friends walked onto the stage. "You four retrieved the white king and queen pieces. Therefore you shall work together as team GHLD!" (Gold) He announced as everyone applauded. "Led by Sora Hikari!"

Sora smiled in pride at the announcement.

Goofy patted him on the back. "Way to go, Sora!"

"You better not mess this up," Donald warned with a stink eye.

"We'll be counting on you to make the right choices, got it memorized?" Axel tapped Sora's head.

Sora laughed at his friends. "Right, I won't let you guys down!"

Ozpin smiled at the display of friendship. "Looks like this is going to be an… interesting year."

**(KHXRWBY)**

The infamous criminal Roman Torchwick smoked his cigar as he listened in on the police radio. A grunt came up behind him pushing a steel crate. Roman switched off the radio and turned to the grunt. "Open it."

The grunt took a crowbar and pried it off the box. Inside were dust crystals of varying color. Roman picked a crystal up and drew a puff from his cigar. "We're gonna need more men."

"Well, why didn't you just ask?" a cocky voice came from the darkness. Roman turned to a figure in a black leather coat and hood. They removed their hood to reveal their long black hair with streaks of silver tied into a ponytail. An eyepatch covering their face.

"I said we needed more 'men'," Roman specified. "Not those little monsters you train, Xigbar."

"Suit yourself," Xigbar shrugged. "Probably for the best. I just had to set one loose on a school initiation."

"Beacon?" Roman questioned. "What does your organization want with a school for hunters?"

"Na-ah-ah," Xigbar waved a finger. "That would be telling, and I'm not allowed to do that."

"Fine," Roman rolled his eyes. "But I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave. This is my business, and I take it very seriously."

"Alright," Xigbar turned back to the shadows. "But you'll be seeing me and my friends more often than you'd like." And with that chilling comment, he disappeared.

**(KHXRWBY)**

**My GOD is it hard to write action scenes! Onto the questions/reviews.**

**Keybladehero05: Thank you! I'll try to be better as time goes on.**

**Kegeto: Thanks! Here it is!**

**Guest: Yeah, not a lot of stories out there really incorporate Donald and Goofy and I'm trying to fix that.**

**Crazzytony: It'll probably be a while before I include anti-form or rage form. As for which one? Well I prefer anti-form since that one has Sora tearing through heartless with his bear hands, but this is a KH3 story and rage form is kh3. I guess we'll see.**

**Jyoster: Thank you, I'm glad people are enjoying them. I'll be sticking relatively close to the RWBY timeline but with my own added in elements. And they'll learn eventually.**

**Silver Prima: I love to write jokes!**

**Mugiwara N0 Luffy: Hopefully the length of this chapter is more to your liking. And snowlight is just a fun ship.**

**Shiloh Aldwin: I appreciate that you're enjoying the story. I'm not sure if I'll keep Sora on Remnant or not. On one hand, traveling to Disney worlds is fun! On the other, it would break the pacing of the story. Anyway, I appreciate all the support.**

**TalkingSalad12: Thank you! I was pretty bummed when you put your story on hiatus but its cool. I've got no room to talk when it comes to inconsistent schedules. You do you, take a break, no one will blame you. The RWBY crew will learn of other worlds but not for a while. Like volume three at the latest.**

**Gamelover41592: Glad you enjoyed it.**


	5. Follow the Leader!

**So I took a bit of a break from this story to update my other ones. When this one received such positive reviews I focused solely on it, therefore resulting in updating neither of my other stories in over half a year. So I took some time off from this one to update my others. Also I've recently started a project of making my own Pokemon region. I've got too many ideas in my brain to focus on one thing.**

**I own nothing.**

**(KHXRWBY)**

Twas a beautiful morning in the Kingdom of Vale. The birds were chirping, the bees were buzzing, and a certain team leader was snoozing away.

"Sora!" Donald yelled as he tugged on the covers. The minute the newly titled team GHLD made it to their new living quarters, the team leader collapsed on a bed and was out like a light.

"You're our leader, you should be up FIRST!" Donald quacked as he yanked on the sheet. Axel and Goofy were behind the waterfowl, putting on their school uniforms.

"Man, I hate these things," Axel tugged on the blazer. "They're so itchy."

Goofy was busy figuring out his tie. He had managed to make a reef knot, a clove hitch, a figure eight, and a sheet bend but not a basic tie. Eventually, he somehow made a bow tie and just settled with that.

"Five more minutes…" Sora mumbled in his bed.

Donald kept on fruitlessly tugging at the red blanket.

"Hey, Donald," Goofy interrupted. "Why don't you wake him up the way you do with me?"

Donald's eyes lit up. "Great, idea, Goofy!" He cleared his throat and let out a mighty "THUNDER!"

A bolt of electricity popped into existence and struck the napping boy. "YAAAAAH!" Sora screamed as he flopped out of bed. "What was that for?!" the keyblade wielder complained.

"For trying to sleep in on the first day of school," Donald glared, feathers on his hips.

"First day of…" Sora was confused before realization hit him like that thunder spell. "We have to go to school!" He grabbed his hair in frustration.

"Wak? You mean you just realized that we had to take classes?" Donald's jaw dropped.

"Well, yeah," Sora shrugged. "I haven't gone to school in nearly three years. I forgot it was a thing."

"You really are hopeless…" Donald rubbed his eyes.

"Whelp! If I can fight off a thousand Heartless, I can handle some math homework!" Sora shot up with his trademark grin. "When do classes start?"

Axel piped up. "Nine o'clock on the dot," he answered smoothly.

"Alright," Sora nodded. "What time is it now?"

A high pitched scream echoed from the walls of the room next to them. "IT'S 8:55, YOU DUNCE!"

"Thank you!" Sora called back to the wall. "Wait…" Sora blinked. "Doesn't that mean we have five minutes to get to class?"

"You're just realizing that now?" Donald quacked.

"We gotta go!" The team leader bolted towards the door.

"Wait! You gotta put on your uniform!" Donald held up a standard school suit.

"Right!" Sora snatched the suit out of the waterfowls hands and darted into the bathroom. 30 seconds later, he came out. "Ready!"

"Wak!" Donald's bill dropped. "Where are your pants?!"

Sora's eyes widened and looked down to see crown-print boxers. "Crap!" his eyes snapped back to the black trousers lying on the bathroom floor. "I'll put them on on the way!" He quickly picked up the garment and ran out the door.

"Sora!" Donald shouted as he ran after the Keyblade wielder. "You can't just go out with no pants on!"

"You never wear pants!" Sora retorted as he tried to hop one foot through a pant leg.

"That's different!" Donald denied.

Team GHLD found themselves running through the school in a panic. Their fearless leader hopping on one foot as he tried to put his pants on. The universe was in good hands.

"Made it!" Sora breathed out as he burst through the classroom door. "And I got my pants on!" he placed his hands on his hips, proud of himself until his trousers fell down around his ankles. Sora's bright eyes became downcast as he looked around. "Anyone seen my belt?"

Axel took in a deep breath and looked around. It was a pretty standard looking classroom, like the ones you would see in a college. Many students sitting down on the desks, getting ready for class to begin. But the fire-wielder noticed something off. "Hey isn't team RWBY supposed to be here? Didn't they leave before us?"

"Maybe they got lost?" Sora deduced, pulling his pants back up and turning towards the door. "Should we go looking for them or-"

It was then that four teenage girls came barreling out the door and crashed into the group.

"Oof…" Yang groaned as she pushed herself up.

"Well, you're forward aren't you?" a sly voice said from beneath her. She looked down to see herself lying on top of a smug Axel who was grinning at her.

Refusing to be outdone, Yang decided to smile as well. "Only when the boy is worth the effort."

"Well, aren't I special," Axel replied, cheekily.

Weiss groaned as she sat herself up. She turned to her left to see the two flirting teens. "Don't you two have any shame?" she shook her head.

The two personas of fire turned towards Weiss and immediately began struggling to hold in their giggles. "You're one to talk, Ice Queen," Yang snorted.

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "What are you two-" she was cut off by some dazed mumblings from under her. The heiress then realized she was currently straddling Sora who for some reason had his pants down around his ankles.

Weiss' naturally pale face shifted to a scarlet red. To add to her nightmare she heard the click of a camera. She slowly turned to see blake holding her scroll. The black-haired girl had her standard passive look but Weiss could see the smugness in her eyes. "Delete that photo!" she demanded.

"No, I don't think I will," Blake replied passively.

Ruby, still wearing her cape along with the school uniform, stood next to the quietest member of team RWBY and scratched her head. "Weiss, if you're that embarrassed, why not just get off him?"

Weiss was about to question her leader when she realized she was still sitting on top of the secret keyblade wielder. With a high-pitched yelp, she bolted off of Sora and tried to put as much distance between them as possible.

"Ugh, what happened?" Sora groaned as he sat up. He noticed a white-haired girl who looked like she was trying to phase into the wall. "Hey, Weiss!" He said with his signature grin.

Weiss was not having a good day. Yesterday was bad enough with being denied the role of leader, but today she had already suffered a rude awakening by the hyperactive Ruby and her whistle, had spent nearly an hour pointlessly decorating a room, got outvoted for her protests against the highly impractical bunk beds, realized her dunce of a leader had forgotten what time it was and nearly made the entire team late on the first day, and to top it all off she had been caught in a very compromising position with the only person in the whole school who was probably a bigger dunce than Ruby!

"You… you…" Weiss was red in the face as she tried to stutter out a response. "Why… why in the name of Oum aren't you wearing any pants?!"

Sora blinked as he looked down. "I'm wearing pants," He defended himself as he pulled up his trousers. "I just forgot to wear a belt." He then noticed Weiss' face. "Are you feeling alright? Your face is all red and you're sweating a whole lot. If you've got a cold then you shouldn't be in class."

Weiss was just about to smack the spiky-haired boy when she when a deep voice cleared his throat. A rather portly man in a red coat walked up to the group. He had gray hair with a bushy mustache to go with it. "Now, now, students," he said in a jolly voice. "I know you're all still young and full of hormones, but please keep such activities to yourself until AFTER the class."

"But I- But he- I didn't-..." Weiss desperately tried to fumble out an explanation. "Yes, sir," she hung her head dejectedly and trudged to her seat.

Everyone had been seated and class had begun. The portly man (who was called Professor Port, go figure) began his lecture. "Monsters! Demons! Prowlers of the night! The creatures of Grimm have many names, but I like to refer to them as prey!" he chuckled at his joke, no one joined him. "Ahem! And you will too upon graduating from this prestigious academy!" The professor recollected himself. "As I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where we come in. Hunters! Huntress! Individuals sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what? The very world!"

A random student let out a whoop of excitement at that had everyone looking at him. He simply faded back into the background.

Port continued his speech. "But first, a story. A tale of a young, handsome, man. Me. When I was a boy…"

The professor's story drowned into the background as Weiss observed how her team was reacting to this. Yang was making faces at Axel from across the room, Blake was reading a book which 'Grimm Studies' cover looked suspiciously taped on, and it appeared Ruby was actually taking notes.

"Despite the odd smell of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. He said 'Peter, you…"

Sora sat on the other side of Ruby, parallel to Weiss. He leaned back in his chair, lazily staring at the ceiling. Honestly, what was he hoping to accomplish in this school if he can't even pay attention in the first class of the day? At least Ruby was taking note-

Weiss' thoughts were cut off when Ruby shoved her paper in the heiress' face. It was then that the pale girl realized her leader was NOT taking notes. It appeared she wasted valuable class time making a very crude drawing of their professor. Weiss' teammates laughed at their leader's blatant show of disrespect. The hooded girl showed it to Sora and the boy had to muffle his mouth to keep his laughter in.

The professor noticed the laughter and coughed rather loudly to make sure everyone was paying attention. Once the giggling ceased, he continued. "The Beowulf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to the village with my head held high. The moral of the story? A true huntsman must be dependable!" Weiss glared at Ruby as sais girl balanced her pencil on her nose.

"A true huntsman must be honorable!"

Ruby carefully stacked books on a sleeping Sora's head.

"A true huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!"

Ruby picked her nose.

Professor Port turned to his class. "So which of you believe to be the embodiment of these traits?"

"I do, sir!" Weiss shot up from her desk. Her outburst waking Sora up and causing the books on his head to fall on top of him with a yelp.

"Very well," Port nodded. "Then step forth and face your opponent!" He gestured to a steel cage. Red eyes peered from within as it let out inhuman grunts and thrashed against its metal binding.

"Has that been there this whole time?" Axel blinked. "How have we not noticed it before?"

Weiss briefly left the room to change out her school uniform. She came back with her combat clothes and sword in hand.

"Goooo Weiss!" Yang cheered from the desks.

"Fight well," Blake said while waving around a small flag that had RWBY printed on it.

Yang turned to her partner. "Where'd you get that?"

"From Goofy," Blake answered.

Yang looked over to what she assumed was a dog Faunus. Goofy was wearing a vending tray filled flags and banners with different team names on them. "Get your flags, banners, and other such propaganda!" Goofy advertised to the rest of the class. "Never too early to start supporting your team!"

"C' mon Weiss, represent team RWBY!" Ruby cheered to her partner.

"I'm trying to focus!" Weiss snapped at the girl.

"Oh, sorry," Ruby rubbed her head.

Sora was confused by this reaction. He turned to his team. "That seemed a bit harsh, didn't it?"

Axel said nothing but "Have you met Ice Queen?"

Sora frowned and turned back to the front of the class.

"And now…" Port hefted up a huge blunderbuss with an ax head at the end. "Begin!" He chopped at the cage releasing the restraints. A wild boar-like Grimm known as a Boarbatusk burst out, bolting straight at Weiss.

Weiss dodged to the side, avoiding being charged. She attempted to slash at the creatures hide, but the bone armored plating rendered it ineffective. Weiss leaped back to gain some distance as the Boarbatusk realigned itself.

"Ho, ho! Weren't expecting that were you?" Professor Port chortled from the side.

Weiss lunged at the Grimm, hoping to stab it. The creature of darkness was surprisingly clever, however, and caught the blade in its tusks. Weiss grunted as she tried to wrestle Myrtenastor out of monsters grip.

"Ah! A bold approach, I like it!" Port complimented.

"Show it who's boss!" Ruby called.

Weiss diverged her attention from the fight to glare at Ruby. That proved to be her downfall as the boar used the distraction to yank her weapon out of her hands and fling it across the room.

Port rubbed his chin. "Interesting, what will you do now without your weapon?"

The wind left Weiss' lungs as the Boarbatusk bashed into her and knocked to the other side of the class. Weiss pushed herself up just in time to see the Grimm charging her once again. She rolled out of the way and sprinted to Myrtenastor. She snatched it up off the ground and resumed her battle stance.

Ruby chose that time to call out again. "Weiss! Go for its belly! It doesn't have any armor under-"

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss shot the girl down.

The Boarbatusk squealed as it decided to disobey all laws of basic anatomy and rolled into a ball and began spinning in place, not unlike a certain blue video game icon. It launched itself straight at Weiss in immense speeds but the heiress summoned a glyph to defend herself. The creature crashed straight into the glowing wall and fell flat on its back. Weiss then summoned another glyph in the air and jumped on it. She launched herself forward, impaling the creature in its stomach and killing it instantly.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Port cheered, clapping his hands. "It appears we are in the presence of a true huntress in training! Unfortunately, that's all the time we have for today. Make sure to go over all assigned readings, and stay vigilant! Class dismissed."

Weiss marched out of the classroom in an angry huff. "Weiss!" The girl turned around to see Ruby chasing after her. "What's with you? Why are being-"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with YOU?" Weiss cut her off. "You're supposed to be the team leader and all you've done is be a nuisance!"

Ruby scoffed. "What did I do?"

"The same thing you've done since the moment I met you," Weiss growled. "Back in the forest, you treated this as if it's one big game! Like this is some sort of Saturday morning cartoon and not a matter that will impact the rest of our lives! And you've only continued to do so!"

"Weiss, where is this coming from?" Ruby asked with confused silver eyes. "What happened to all that talk about working together? I thought you believed in working as a team."

"Not a team led by you," Weiss spat as she turned away. "I've studied, trained, and quite frankly I deserve better. Ozpin made a mistake."

Weiss marched off, leaving Ruby alone. Ruby stood there, looking at the floor. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Sora's concerned face. "You okay?" he asked.

Ruby didn't answer and instead asked. "Do you think she's right?"

Sora scratched his head. "I don't know," he shrugged. "Usually I always believe in my friends, but I don't know the first thing about leading a team."

Ruby sighed, dejected.

"Hey," Sora shook her. "Let me talk to her. I'm sure I managed to break through to her during initiation, I think I can do it again."

Ruby nodded. "Alright."

Sora ran off after Weiss. "Hey!" Sora called out.

Weiss glanced over her shoulder but kept on walking. "Go away," Weiss said, tersely. "I refuse to be tricked by you into believing that teaming up with that dolt is a good idea."

"Oh, c' mon," Sora whined. "Are you really this upset about not being leader?"

"Yes, I am," Weiss retorted. "Not that you'd understand. I'm sure Ozpin just HAD to give you the role of leadership after you're brilliant plan of 'let's hit it in the face'!"

Sora narrowed his eyes at Weiss' retreating form. "You know, this is probably why Ozpin didn't make you leader."

"What?!" Weiss stopped in her tracks and turned around to confront Sora. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I may not know a lot about leaders but I'm pretty sure they don't throw a fit like children when things don't go their way," Sora crossed his arms.

Weiss stamped her foot. "I am NOT throwing a fit! It's Ruby who's acting like a child."

"Weiss, you need to get along with Ruby to graduate," Sora argued.

"I don't need Ruby and I don't need you lecturing me!" Weiss said, haughtily.

Sora was about to grab his hair in frustration but then he just shrugged. "Alright."

"Now listen here, you-" Weiss blinked. "What?"

Sora smiled. "I said alright."

She narrowed her pale blue eyes. "What are you playing at?"

The keyblade-wielder hung his arms around his head. "I'm not playing anything. I know you haven't forgotten what I told you back at Emerald Forest. You and Ruby have the potential to be great friends."

Weiss crossed her arms. "I will not be friends with someone so incompetent with their role of leadership."

"I think Ruby has the potential to be a great leader, and I think you think so too."

Weiss looked offended at this. "I do not!"

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Then why did you take her advice when fighting that Grimm?"

"That's- That's pure coincidence." Weiss denied. "I came up with that strategy all on my own."

"Sure you did," Sora rolled his eyes. "Weiss, Ruby's plans may be unconventional but they work! It was her plan that took down that Nevermore! You're just in a grumpy because things didn't go your way. Once you're past that, you'll see I'm right."

Weiss turned back around and refused to look Sora in the eye.

"You may not think she was the best choice," Sora continued. "But Ozpin did. And she's only going to get better."

Weiss seemingly ignored him and just walked away.

"You can't stay mad forever, Weiss," Sora called out to her. "You'll come around!" Sora smiled. "I hope…" he said under his breath.

**(KHXRWBY)**

Ruby was walking the halls of Beacon, her argument with Weiss still fresh in her mind. What if Weiss was right? What if she didn't deserve to be leader? What if Ozpin made a mistake?  
"Come now," Ruby perked up at hearing a familiar voice. She looked up to see Ozpin himself, holding his cane and a seemingly ever-present cup of coffee. "We can't have the future generation of hunters fall behind in class because they were too down in the dumps."

Ruby rubbed her hands, nervously. "Professor, when you made me leader… do you think you made a mistake?"

Ozpin stared at her intently then shrugged. "That remains to be seen."

/

Weiss huffed as she marched out onto the school balcony. Stupid Ruby! Stupid Sora! She should have been leader! She trained her whole life!

_I may not know a lot about leaders but I'm pretty sure they don't throw a fit. _Sora's words echoed to her.

She wasn't throwing a fit. She was just… loudly griping about her current situation. And it was justified! Ruby was far from the ideal leader.

_She's only going to get better. _The Sora in her head countered.

The heiress shook her head. Why was she even thinking about his advice? He probably didn't even know how to tie his own shoes! She was going to be a greater huntress than her sister and a better person than her father! She didn't need the help of a hyperactive red riding hood or a hedgehog-headed nincompoop.

She would have continued complaining but then she noticed professor Port on the other side of the balcony.

"Professor Port," Weiss greeted as she walked up to him.

"Ah, Miss Schnee. To what do I owe the pleasure?" The portly man turned to her.

"I enjoyed your lecture," Weiss complimented.

Port looked rather proud of himself at that. "Of course you did, my child; you have the blood of a true huntress within you."

"You really think so?" Weiss smiled.

"Most surely," Port nodded. He then started stroking his bushy mustache. "Hm. You have a troubled look in your eyes. Something bothering you?"

Weiss looked off to the side. "Well… yes, sir,"

"Dear girl, confess to me your strife," the professor said in a friendly manor.

Weiss sighed. "I think I should have been the leader of team RWBY," she said definitively.

Port stood there for a few seconds. "That's preposterous."

/

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"I mean it's only been one day," Ozpin said simply. "Ruby, I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, or child on this planet. At this moment, I do not consider your appointment as leader to be one of them. Do you?"

/

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked with a miffed look.

"I've believed in Ozpin for many years, and not once has the man led me astray," Port explained.

Weiss clenched her fists. "So you would blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?"

Port held his arms behind his back. "With all due respect, your exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude."

"How dare you!" Weiss snapped.

"My point exactly," Port said in deadpan. "I see before me a girl who spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted."

Weiss crossed her arms. "That's not even remotely true."

Port gave her a questioning gaze.  
"Well...Not entirely true." Maybe her parents weren't as attentive as she would like. But anything she had ever asked for she had gotten. A new toy? Sure. A limo ride? They had money to spare. Steak not cooked to exactly the right temperature? Try again until the chef got it right.

/

"Being leader is more than a title you carry into battle," Ozpin explained. "But a badge you wear constantly. If you are not always performing at your absolute possible best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?"

Ruby looked down in thought. Maybe she wasn't treating this as seriously as she should.

/

"So the outcome did not fall in your favor," Port lectured. "Do you really think acting in such a manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision?"

Weiss sighed and looked down. At this point, he was saying the same things as Sora.

"So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do," the professor said sagely. "Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be."

/

"You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby," Ozpin said as he began to walk away. "I advise you to take some time to think about how you will uphold it."

As the headmaster walked off, Ruby looked down at her books. Maybe she could do some late-night studying.

**(KHXRWBY)**

"Where are we going, anyway?" Sora wondered as he followed his team.

"You'll see when we get there," Axel gave a vague answer.

"Excuse me," Team GHLD was halted in their tracks when Weiss came up. "Could I borrow your leader for a moment?"

Axel was actually going to say they were in a hurry but his mouth was covered by a gloved hand.

"Ain't no problem, mam," Goofy answered. Weiss maintained an impassive look with Goofy. "Sora will just catch up," the dog sent a wink to the keyblade wielder as he ushered his two friends away and Sora and Weiss were left standing alone in the hallway.

Weiss cleared her throat. "There is a small chance that had overreacted this morning. And so I would like to apologize."

Sora smiled. He knew she'd come around...eventually.

"And…" Weiss looked away. "I've noticed that you excel with... people so I would like your advice on how to make it up to Ruby and how I can be a better teammate."

"Hm…" Sora tapped his chin. "Well for one thing..." he reached out and pinched Weiss' cheeks and stretched them out so she was smiling. "Smile more!" he said with a laugh.

Weiss slapped his hands away and rubbed her sore cheeks. "Ugh. Any other suggestions?"

"Well…" Sora crossed his arms. "You have to laugh at their jokes, help them when needed, play games with them, and support their decisions."

"Sounds childish, but considering it's Ruby it might work," Weiss said. "I suppose I could help her study?"

"Yeah," Sora nodded. "And work your way up from there. You'll be best friends before you know it!"

"I wouldn't go that far," Weiss rolled her eyes. But she smiled nonetheless. "Maybe I could help you as well? Based off of how you act in class, you're gonna need it."

"Yeah," Sora laughed. "Does this mean we're friends, now?"

"Let's go with... acquaintance," Weiss conceded.

"Close enough!" Sora smiled. "I'll see you later. But I meant it about the smiling. You look so much prettier when you smile." Sora ran after his friends, unaware of how Weiss' cheeks just turned pink.

**(KHXRWBY)**

Weiss entered team RWBY's dorm room which was right next to GHLD's. She glanced at Yang and Blake as they snoozed on the two bunks of their homemade bunk bed. Seriously, how was the top bunk not collapsing onto the bottom?! Regardless, she made her way up to Ruby's bunk. She had fallen asleep on an open textbook, multiple worksheets scattered around her. Wow, it looks like she was actually taking this seriously.

Weiss gently shook Ruby awake. "Snrrk- Huh? Oh! Weiss, I was just studying and I fell asleep-"

"How do you take your coffee?" Weiss interrupted her.

"Uh- I don't-"

"Answer the question,"

"Cream and five sugars!" Ruby blurted out. Huh. So that's why she's so hyper all the time.

"Don't move," Weiss instructed. She briefly left and then came back with a mug of hot joe. "Here."

"Thanks…" Ruby accepted. Not sure how to handle this sudden attitude change.

Weiss let out a breath. "I think you have what it takes to be a great team leader," she admitted. "And I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have."

Ruby smiled as Weiss returned to the ground floor. Only to briefly pop back up. "That's wrong by the way," she said pointing to a problem.

And so team RWBY settled in for the night.

"Ruby?"

"Yes, Weiss?"

"I always wanted bunk beds as a kid."

"Cool."

**(KHXRWBY)**

"Wow…" Sora gazed out. He could see all of Vale from up here. Team GHLD was currently standing atop the roof of the school, high above any of the trees.

"Quite a view, am I right?" Axel joked as he sat down on the edge.

"Yeah, but why'd we come here?" Sora sat down next to Axel, feet dangling over the side.

"Well, we just survived our first official day at Beacon, gotta celebrate," Axel smirked as he pulled out four ice pops.

"Oh boy! Ice cream," Donald quacked excitedly as he plopped down next to Axel.

The ex-organization member handed out the frozen treats and for a while, the four of them sat on the roof eating ice cream.

"Mmm…" Took another bite. "Is this sea-salt?"

"Wouldn't you know it? Turns out there's a place down in Vale that sells this stuff," Axel smiled as he licked his pop.

"Bet ya a thousand Munny that Scrooge put it there," Donald reference his business tycoon of an uncle.

"So that's why you wanted to come out here," Sora realized. "After every mission, you and Roxas ate ice cream together and watched the sunset."

Axel grew a melancholy look. "Yeah," he said, looking at the orange sky. "We'd sit on that clocktower for ages, just talking and watching as the sky turned red. Man, the sunsets in Twilight Town could last for ages!" He looked down at his half-eaten popsicle. "I'm really gonna miss those moments."

"Don't talk like that!" Sora snapped. Axel jumped and nearly dropped his ice cream. "Roxas is still out there! His heart is inside my heart!" The keyblade's chosen put a hand on his chest. "As long as he's there, there's a chance you can see him again."

Axel shook his head. "I appreciate the thought Sora, but the whole point of being a Nobody is that you don't have a heart in the first place."

"No, you don't understand," Sora countered. "I saw Roxas' memories. He felt things a Nobody shouldn't be able to. He laughed and cried. His experiences with his friends are what gave him a heart. Same with you!"

Axel blinked. "That doesn't make any sense! You can't just grow a heart back, that defeats the whole purpose of a Nobody!"

Sora shrugged. "Since when has the heart ever made sense?" He gave a confident grin. "And even if that's not how it works, isn't it worth a shot?"

Axel stared at the face that was so similar to Roxas. _Is it possible? _He asked himself, turning back to the horizon. _Can I see my best friends again? _He didn't even question how he thought in plural. "Eh," he shrugged as he took another bite of sweet and salty goodness. "Topic for another day. I'm beat."

Sora simply smiled and decided to watch the sunset with some of his closest friends.

**(KHXRWBY)**

**Mushroom Kingdom Warrior: What can I say except you're welcome! Thanks for all the positivity! This chapter was pretty light but you'll be getting more D&G antics next time. As for your shipping preferences? Huzzah! A man of quality! And yeah, Kairi's getting special training all on her own. Now, that Merlin is only focusing on one pupil she'll actually be useful? And I had actually planned for Xigbar to confront Sora and the others at the end of initiation. Only problem was I couldn't figure out where to put it. Also, I was so close to the end of a big chapter I just wanted to get it published quickly. I'm trying not to be too repetitive this time around and I hope it shows.**

**lyokoMARVELanime: Thanks! And maybe I'll take your advice.**

**ChocoboLover69: Actually, Goofy's very first appearance was as Dippy Dawg in **_**Mickey's Revue **_**so I thought that would be a fun little reference.**

**Guest: Actually Heartless attack those with negativity in their HEART. Grimm don't have a soul so why would they have a heart. Heartless attacking Grimm are like Heartless attacking other Heartless of Nobodies.**

**TalkingSalad12: Tsunderes are the best. Also heard you're back in the saddle for your story. Cool beans.**

**Haro645: It's not just Xigbar, he just showed up first cause he's second in command of the organization.**

**21firemorio: They're coming don't worry.**


	6. Cardin? Cardout

**Drako: Well you've been gone for a while**

**Gamer44D: I had Subject Tests, sue me. Also, a bit of a warning, this chapter will have a term that'll be sensitive to some people. So keep that in mind.**

**I own nothing.**

**(...)**

Jaune steadied himself with his sword as he tried to control his heavy breathing. The knight glared up at his opponent. Cardin Winchester was a smug, ginger, bast-JERK, and the leader of one of the years newest teams; CRDL (Cardinal). The large boy rested his mace on his shoulder with a smug expression. "Aren't you done yet?"

Jaune clenched his teeth and charged forward. Now, for those of you imagining it as a brave and heroic charge; don't. It was actually quite a pathetic display with Jaune almost tripping over his feet while flailing his sword around.

Unsurprisingly, Cardin managed to merely sidestep the sloppy attack. Jaune stumbled and skidded to a halt as he tried to correct himself. Cardin didn't give him the chance as he swung his mace, sending the Arc flying halfway across the stage.

Jaune groaned as he pushed himself up. He then noticed that his little air trip had left him shieldless. Cursing his luck, Jaune attempted to charge Cardin once again. He swung his sword overhead but the larger huntsman in training easily blocked it with his mace. Jaune grunted as Cardin began pushing him back.

Cardin grinned at Jaune's struggling form. "This is the part where you lose…" He grunted out.

Jaune tried his best to glare back. "Over my dead-Gah!" Jaune never got to finish his sentence as Cardin kneed him in the gut. The blonde fell to the floor, groaning and holding his stomach. Cardin lifted his Mace to finish the job.

A buzzer suddenly sounded off as Professor Goodwitch called out "That's enough!" Cardin halted his action as the teacher walked up onto the stage. "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's aura has dipped into the red." Above the stage were two holographic screens, both had a picture of Jaune and Cardin respectively and each had what looked to be a standard video game health bar. Cadin's bar barely had a dent in it while Jaune's was nearly empty. If this were an official tournament match, then Mr. Arc would be deemed no longer fit for battle and an official would call the match," The professor turned to Jaune. "Mr. Arc, it's been three weeks now, please refer to your scroll during combat."

Jaune groaned as he pushed himself up. He took out his scroll to check his depleted aura levels while Goodwitch continued to lecture him. "Gauging your aura will help you when to decide when to attack or when to move to a more… defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you gobbled up by a beowulf, now would we?"

Jaune hung his head in shame while Cardin just scoffed. "Speak for yourself…" the brute muttered under his breath.

As the two combatants made their way off the stage, Glynda looked at her tablet. "The next combatants are Sora Hikari and Weiss Schnee."

Sora puffed up his chest as he looked at his team. "Wish me luck, guys."

"Go Sora!" Goofy cheered while waving a big foam finger.

"Burn that Ice Queen," Axel lit his fist on fire for emphasis.

Donald was more skeptical. "You sure about this?" He asked with crossed wings. "We don't know how much experience you've lost."

"Come on, Donald, I'll be fine," Sora slung the Keyblade over his shoulder. "It's Weiss."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Weiss growled from behind Sora.

Sora jumped at Weiss' sudden appearance but quickly recovered as he turned to face her. "Well, we're friends aren't we?" He smiled. "Don't have to worry about a spar between friends."

Weiss glared at the oblivious boy. "First of all, we're acquaintances not friends," she pointed out. "Second of all, friendship has no place on the battlefield. When we fight, we fight with all we've got!"

"Yes, mam!" Sora said with a mock salute. Weiss rolled her eyes and made her way to the stage.

"Go, Weiss!" Ruby called out. The rest of Weiss' team were holding up a giant red banner with RWBY printed out on it. "Thanks again, Goofy!"

Sora and Weiss stood on opposite ends of the stage. The holographic screens shifted to reveal Weiss and Sora with their respective aura levels. Sora smirked at his image, he was always able to tank a hit others would consider fatal, he just never thought about it. But after Axel explained the concept of aura to him, everything made slightly more sense. He figured he must have unconsciously unlocked his own aura when he found the keyblade which was a pleasant surprise. It saved him the hassle of getting someone else to unlock it for him.

"Fighters ready?" Goodwitch asked. Weiss held out her rapier while Sora assumed his signature fighting stance. "Begin!"

Weiss lunged forward in a white blur but Sora brought up his keyblade to block. The tip of her sword clanged against the magic metal. Weiss tried to regain her balance but Sora quickly gave a counter slash, knocking back the heiress.

"Sora seems to be doing rather well," Ren observed.

"It makes sense," Pyrrha pointed out as she comforted a sulking Jaune. "Sora's seen Weiss' fighting style plenty of times by now, he's probably developed some sort of counter-strategy for it."

"Come on, Weiss! You can't lose to a boy with shoes that big!" Ruby cheered her partner.

Weiss didn't have time to listen to her partner as she was busy deflecting slashes from the keyblade.

"Okay…" Sora breathed out with a grin on his face. "Let's try THIS!" He swung his keyblade overhead. Weiss raised Myrtnastor to block it but she wasn't quick enough to block the stab to the gut that followed after. Sora finished his little combo with a horizontal slash, knocking Weiss across the ring.

Weiss skidded to a halt and regained her balance. She glared at the cocky Sora as he casually slung the keyblade over his shoulder. Weiss spun the dust chamber in her sword until it landed on blue and stabbed the ground. Pillars of ice erupted from the ground and started making their way towards Sora.

Sora instinctually held the keyblade in front of him. "Reflect!" he yelled, but nothing happened. An ice pillar shot out of the ground and punched him in the face, knocking him off his feet.

"Wait… What happened?" Jaune looked up.

"Nothing," Donald shook his head. "Just Sora being an idiot."

Sora groaned as he pushed himself up. "Right, can't use reflect spells anymore," He mumbled to himself as he stood up. "But I know which spells I can use!" he aimed his weapon at Weiss. "Freeze!" An ice ball shot out of the end, heading straight for the heiress.

Weiss saw the incoming attack and quickly switched to red dust. She swung her rapier in an arc, sending a wave of fire that melted Sora's attack. "Is that all you-"

Weiss stopped her sentence midway when she saw Sora sliding towards her on a trail of ice. She didn't have time to register what was happening before Sora launched himself into the air, a blue aura coating his body before he came hurtling down at her.

Weiss leapt out of the way as Sora stabbed the ground, but the impact created a small explosion of kinetic energy, knocking the heiress back.

Weiss stumbled before fixing her position. "Alright…" she gritted her teeth. "Let's see you deal with this…" glyphs began appearing all over the stage, surrounding Sora. Weiss summoned one last glyph under her feet before she shot off like a rocket.

Sora didn't have time to react as Weiss wooshed past him, slashing at his side as she went. She didn't give him any time to recover as she landed on the next glyph and launched herself once again. Sora soon found himself in a whirlwind of Weiss as she continued to stab and slash at his aura.

Sora clenched his teeth and tried to come up with a plan. _Come on… What would Herc' do? Wait, that's it! _Sora closed his eyes and tried to remember the bond he created with the greek hero.

Weiss would have continued her assault if there wasn't a sudden bright flash from Sora, blinding her and throwing her off her rhythm. Her glyphs disappeared as she sloppily stopped her momentum. She blinked the blurriness out of her eyes to see Sora holding a different weapon entirely from his usual oversized key.

In the boy's hand was a golden shield, designs of clouds and lightning bolts along the edges. "Thanks, Herc," Sora whispered under his breath before turning to Weiss. "Round two, Ice Queen!"

Weiss glared and lunged forward but Sora was easily able to block it. Weiss tried to slash but Sora deflected it with his new shield. Sora then went on the offensive as he swung his shield, knocking Weiss' blade out of the way and thrust the shield forward.

The wind left Weiss' lung as the transformed keyblade slammed into her gut, sliding her across the mock battlefield.

Sora smirked as he managed to get some distance. "Time to heal up," he raised his shield over his head. "Heal!" Sora waited to be coated in green healing energy, but all that happened was a couple of sparks sprouting out the top. "Aw, come on!" Sora groaned.

Weiss was starting to get really frustrated. She should have won by now! But she was unprepared for Sora's odd semblance and how he seemed to use dust without any sort of chamber on his weapon. But if she could utilize her semblance in the way she did before, she could manage to knock out his remaining aura! She focused her mind and began summoning her glyphs again.

Sora was still griping about losing one of his most useful spells when he noticed the white glyphs surrounding him. "Not this time…" He narrowed his focus onto Weiss. Locking down all her weak points and movements. He practiced this ability with Axel, beforehand... the shotlock.

Weiss launched herself at Sora, intent on ending this match but Sora was ready. He thrust his shield up and summoned a ball of golden energy. The glowing sphere crashed on top of the shielded and began spinning. Golden sparks of heat and lighting waterfalled around Sora, creating a barrier.

Weiss crashed right into the barrier, it sent her sailing off her feet as she crashed to the ground. Weiss shakily pushed herself up. She glared as the sparks dissipated leaving a rather dizzy looking Sora out in the open.

_Confound it all! _Weiss growled. _That is it! I'm going to end this in one strike! _She stood up in her signature stance and spun her dust chamber.

Sora shook off his dizziness to see Weiss readying herself in a stance. His eyes widened, he's seen that stance enough times to know what it meant!

Weiss launched herself straight at Sora, her blade coated in red energy. Sora quickly brought up his shield, holding it steadfast. Myrtenastor bounced off the transformed keyblade in an explosion of red energy.

Sora wasn't sure what happened next, but it felt like a surge of energy had built up in his shield. Like something inside it was jumping to get out. Instinctually, he thrust the shield forward.

Now, many of the students in the crowd had seen plenty of weird stuff. It was all par for the course of being a huntsman or huntress. But that didn't stop multiple eyes widening as a giant golden fist erupted from Sora's shield and punched the heiress of the Schnee dust company.

Weiss found herself soaring through the air before crashing onto the ground. Her entire body ached but she attempted to push herself back up. _I still have aura, _she thought to herself. _I can still win- _but her thoughts were interrupted when Glynda called out, "and the winner of the match is Sora."

Weiss' jaw dropped and her head shot up. It was then that she realized she was no longer on the stage, Sora's attack had knocked her right out of the ring!

"What Mr. Hikari just demonstrated for was is known as a ring out. If you cannot overpower your opponent, knock them out of the ring and they will be automatically disqualified," Glynda explained. "However," Glynda gave Sora a look, "Mr. Hikari, you left yourself wide open multiple times throughout the fight. If not for your unorthodox semblance, I doubt you could have pulled off your victory."

Sora looked up at the holographic screens. His aura had lowered into yellow. "Heh...Oops?" he nervously scratched his head.

Glynda sighed. "And miss Schnee," she addressed the recovering Weiss. "Do you know why you lost?"

Weiss dusted off her combat skirt. "I was caught off guard by his semblance-"

"You got sloppy," Glynda corrected her. "You refused to change your battle strategy, allowing Mr. Hikari to predict your moves."

Weiss opened her mouth to protest but her words died in her throat. She nodded her head in acceptance.  
"Remember, Ms. Schnee, not every opponent is going to fight the same way. Try to expand your fighting style to accommodate for all possible situations whether that be sword fighting," she looked at Sora. "Or giant glowing fists."

Weiss nodded. "Yes, Professor Goodwitch."

The professor turned to the crowd. "That is enough for today. Remember, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away. It won't be long before students from other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale." The bell rung to signify the end of class.

**(KHXRWBY)**

Weiss sighed as she made her way to the lockers. Her defeat was fresh in her mind.

"Hey, Weiss!" she heard the voice she least wanted to hear at the moment. She turned around to see Sora running up to her.

"What do you want?" she sneered. "Come to rub your victory in my face?"

"What?" Sora gained a confused expression. "Why would I do that? I came to congratulate you on such an awesome match!"

Weiss blinked. "But… I lost."

"Are you kidding? You had me on the ropes so many times, I wasn't sure if I was gonna win or not!" Sora hung his hands behind his head.

"But you still won," Weiss argued. "If you don't win, what's the point?"

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Who told you that?"

Weiss rubbed her elbow. "My father… My sister.."

Sora crossed his arms. "Well, it sounds like they don't know how to have fun."

"We're training to be huntsman," Weiss insisted. "We're not supposed to have-"

"Not supposed to have fun, yadda yadda…" Sora brushed off. "But who says you can't save the world and have fun while doing it?"

"Everyone! Everyone over the age of three!" Weiss yelled.

"I disagree," Sora said as he reminisced some of his adventures, that Genie could make anything fun.

Weiss rolled her eyes and turned to leave until Sora grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait…" Sora pleaded. "If it really bothers you that much, we can spar again some other time."

Weiss tilted her head with a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Goodwitch said you need help fighting unpredictable fighters," Sora gave a signature grin. "And I'm the most unpredictable fighter I know! Plus, you said you'd help me with studying, so this way we're helping each other out! I help you with fighting, you help me with boring paper stuff," he held out his hand. "Deal?"

Weiss stared at the hand, as if trying to figure out if this was insincere or just out of pity, but then she looked at the genuine look in his eyes and figured _what do I have to lose? _"While I prefer you use a less crude term for our studies…" she took the hand. "Deal."

**(KHXRWBY)**

It was time for the best part of any school day… lunch! The Beacon cafeteria was a hustle and bustle of multiple young huntsmen and huntresses looking to grab their daily fuel. At one particular table, were teams RWBY, JNPR, and GHLD.

"So there we were…" the local ginger said, mysteriously. "in the middle of the night…."

"It was day," her dark-haired partner corrected.

Ignoring him, she continued. "We were surrounded by Ursai…"

"They were Beowolves," Ren inputted.

"Dozens of them!" Nora shouted as she stood up.

"Two of them," Ren said, tiredly.

"But they were no match for us! And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of lien selling of Ursai-skin rugs!" The pink-lover finished off her story with a satisfied smile.

"She's been having this recurring dream for over a month now," Ren explained as he took another slow bite of his food.

Around the table, it appeared as though only Yang and Axel had shown any interest in the story. Blake was quietly reading her book as usual. Weiss was filing her nails. Ruby, Goofy, and Pyrrha just looked on with confused expressions. Sora was scarfing down as much food he could fit in his gullet while Donald made sure he didn't choke. Jaune was absentmindedly picking at his food.

Noticing the melancholy mood of her team leader, Pyrrha tried to intervene. "Jaune, are you okay?"

"Huh?" Jaune's head perked up from his tray. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine! Why do you ask?"

Ruby put in her two cents. "You just seem a little… not okay…"

Jaune brushed them off. "Guys, I'm fine! Seriously, look!" he gave them a weak thumbs up with a nervous chuckle.

Pyrrha wasn't convinced. "Jaune, Cardin' been picking on you since the first week of school."

"Who? Cardin Winchester?" Jaune feigned obliviousness. "Nah, he just likes to mess around, you know? Practical jokes."

Sora managed to gulp down his food. "He's a bully."

"Oh, please," Jaune brushed off. "Name one time he's 'bullied' me."

/

Jaune was precariously balancing a pile of books on his way to class when Cardin Winchester came along and smacked the books right out of his hands.

"Come on," Jaune groaned as he started to pick the books up.

/

Jaune was about to enter class when Cardin pushed a button on his sword's sheath. The Arc heirloom expanded out fully into its shield form.

"Come on," Jaune whined as his shield was now stuck in the middle of a door.

/

"Each of you will be assigned a rocket-propelled locker to store your weapons in," Glynda told the gathered students. "They will automatically be launched to your location once you activate your scroll's app so you will never be without your weapon in an emergency."

Off to the side, Goofy stood in front of his assigned locker, # 666. He typed up the code he was given and the locker door swung open almost automatically. Standing inside the locker was a figure completely covered by a raggedy old cloak. Ghostly fog filled the room as the lights dimmed and a pained wail could be heard in the distance.

"**I… AM…. DEATH…" **the hooded figure held up a boney figure and pointed it at Goofy.

"Scuse me, mam," Goofy ignored the figure as he pushed them out of the way to put away his extra hat and before anything else could happen, he slammed the locker door shut and continued on his merry way.

While that was happening, Jaune was standing next to an open locker while Cardin sneaked up behind him. Without warning, Cardin grabbed Jaune and stuffed him inside the locker before slamming it shut. The alleged prankster then punched in a random launch code and stood back to watch the fireworks.

"COME OOOOOOOOOOONNN!" Jaune yelled as the locker took off.

/

"I didn't land far from the school..." Jaune reasoned.

"Jaune, you know if you need any help, you can just ask," Pyrrha assured him.

"Ooh! We'll break his legs!" Nora suggested a little too enthusiastically.

"Aw, I'd just forget about him," Goofy interjected. "He's just some punk who thinks he can make himself feel better by making people feel worse. People like him ain't worth the time of day."

"Well said, Goofy," Ren nodded at the dog's wisdom.

"Well, me and Donald have plenty of experiences with bullies," Goofy explained. "There was once this real nasty fellah named Pete-"

Goofy's story was interrupted when the group heard an exclamation of pain from a table over.

"Ow! That hurts!" A young chestnut-haired girl whimpered in pain. She had cute little bunny ears sticking out the top of her head, but those ears were currently being yanked on by none other than Cardin Winchester who was laughing his ass off with the rest of team CRDL.

"I told you they were real," Cardin smirked at his teammates. "What a freak, am I right?"

Sora took one look at this blatant display of bullying and growled. He stood up to put a stop to it-

"And where do you think you're going?" Donald glared at the keyblade wielder.

Sora looked down at the mage in confusion. "But… look at what he's doing!" he gestured towards Cardin still pulling on the Faunes girl's ears. "We gotta do something!"

Donald raised a brow. "And what are you gonna do? Whack him on the head until he lets go?"

"Uh… Yeah?" Sora shrugged.

Donald sighed and shook his head. "Sora, Sora, Sora, you can't solve everything with violence," he stood up on his little duck legs. "I'm gonna go solve this, diplomatically," he hopped off the table and waddled his way over to Cardin and his team.

The members of team GHL shared a look with each other. "Uh oh," they all simultaneously said.

Team CRDL was still laughing over the poor girl's pain when someone cleared their voice. "Excuse me, but could you please let her go?"

Cardin halted his laughter to turn this mystery buzzkill but saw nothing. "Down here," the same voice exclaimed. He looked down to see a duck faunes with their wings folded behind their back.

"You are very clearly causing her distress, so if you would cease your actions-"

"Hey, guys, look!" Cardin called out to his teammates. "It's the ugly duckling!"  
"Wak?!" Donald's bill dropped as team CRDL howled in laughter.

"You know…" Cardin finally let go of the girl's ear to scratch his chin. "On second thought, I don't think this is the ugly duckling, because he turned out to be a swan, I think this just a regular old ugly duck, that just happens to look like a toddler!"

CRDL continued to laugh but Donald began to grind his teeth. "Watch it, pal," the duck growled.

"Whoa, guys," Cardin put a hand up. "I think it's trying to communicate! Can you figure it out, Russel? You always had a way with dumb animals!"

The feathers on Donald's started to glow an angry red. "Call me that again, and I'll turn YOU into a dumb animal!" he threatened.

"I think he's hungry," Cardin mock deduced. He grabbed a bowl of oatmeal off the table before he tipped it over and poured it all over the unprepared duck's head. Donald let out a quack of shock as CRDL laughed harder than ever before.

"Yo...Cardin...you could get in trouble for that," the one with a mohawk said in between giggles.

"You're right," Cadin feigned gasping. "It's against park rules to feed the ducks!"

As the bullies continued to laugh, the oatmeal on Donald's head began to boil and steam like it was being boiled all over again. Donald clenched his fist and began rolling up his sleeves. "Why I oughtta…"

"Hey, Donald," Goofy called out. "Why don't you come back here and finish lunch? That big lug ain't worth it!"

Donald was snapped to Goofy's direction to argue. But then he saw Sora, Goofy, all sitting there with understanding smiles. The duck sighed; it wasn't worth it. He began making his way back.

Cardin smirked at the fowls retreating form. "Yeah, go hide with your retarded friend!"

Donald froze dead in his tracks. "What?" he asked, his normally loud voice dangerously low.

"Come on, just look at him!" Cardin gestured to Goofy. "His parents must have dropped him on his head as a baby… off the CCTV tower!" His team kept guffawing at their leader's crude humor. "But hey, people don't keep their pet dogs around for their brains!"

Cardin and the rest of his buddies kept laughing while Donald stayed silent. "Not that he's much to look at, either. Talk about a face only a mother could love! You could land a bullhead on that overbite!"

Cardin shook his head "of all the dumb-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as he was knocked back by an explosion of pure anger. Donald Duck stood there, his feathers red and breathing haggard. The oatmeal on his head evaporated into thin air for it could not stand to be in the sheer presence of Donald's rage. Steam poured out of the duck's ears as he stared at team CRDL in a seething craze.

"Whelp, they're dead," Goofy lamented.

Donald screamed at the top of his lungs as he jumped up and down in a tantrum before making a beeline straight for Cardin. The bully choked in pain as he was headbutted in the gut.

The waterfowl didn't stop his assault as he jumped on top of the bully. From an outside perspective, it looked like a giant clump of feathers was racing all over the body of Cardin, leaving scratches and bruises in its wake. Donald paused his assault as he stood on top of Cardin's shoulders and grabbed ahold of the team leader's eyes. A few recoiled in disgust as Donald stretched Cardin's eyelids to comical proportions before letting them snap right back into his face.

Donald then used his flippers to put Cardin in a headlock and started to wail on him. A right hook, then a left hook, another right hook, then another left hook, another right, another left, right, then left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right-

"Aha!" Cardin smirked in triumph as he caught Donald's right hook. Donald swung his left-wing but the Winchester caught it in his other fist. Cardin believed he attained victory when Donald released his legs from Cardin's neck and began a barrage of rapid-fire kicks right in the bully's face.

Stunned by being kicked by a bunch of flippers over and over again, Cardin let go of the Duck, letting it fall to the floor. _Come on! This is pathetic! _Cardin snarled in his mind. _I won't lose to a feathered-_

_*SLAM*_

Now it was already a weird day when Sora started summoning giant golden fists to punch people. But it just got weirder when everyone in the cafeteria saw a three-foot-tall duck judo-flipped Cardin Winchester.

Cardin was lying flat on his belly but he wasn't given a moment to breathe as Donald jumped onto his back. The court magician took hold of Cardin's head before repeatedly slamming it into the ground.

"HELP_*wham* _ME _*wham* _YOU _*wham* _IDIOTS! _*WHAM*_," Cardin screamed to his team in between slamming.

The rest of team CRDL were sprung from their stupor as they took action to help their leader. They all leaped at the duck, hoping to dogpile him. What happened after that? No one knows. After they landed on Donald, the whole fight somehow devolved into an actual cartoon dust cloud of violence with occasional shouts of "How does he hit so hard with those feathers!?", "Aah! My spleen!", and "My arm doesn't bend that way! MY ARM DOESN'T BEND THAT WAY! Oh GODS, now it does!"

Eventually, the dust cloud went mobile making its way towards our heroes' table.

"We… Should probably get out of the way," Sora deduced. The three teams scrambled away as the dust cloud came barreling their way.

The dust cloud continued right on though, mulching the table into dust as if it was a clump of grass to its lawnmower.

The next few minutes were filled with the screams of students as they ran away from the table-destroying dust cloud of doom. Everyone became even more panicked when the dust cloud began sporadically bouncing around the room. The cloud reached its peak as it soared 30 feet up into the air and for a few seconds, it lingered there… a few students even swore they heard a choir chanting in the background. It then came crashing down in a fiery ball of feathers and screaming. Everyone was knocked off their feet as the impact exploded, creating a crater in the center of the cafeteria.

At the center of the crater were five individuals. The mohawked one was cradling himself back and forth while sucking his thumb. The plain one was uncontrollably sobbing. The one with a mullet was lying on the ground mumbling something along the lines of "No, mommy… no, I don't want to feed the ducks… no, mommy, no…."

A barely conscious Cardin was being shaken by a still very angry Donald on top of him. "OF ALL THE DUMB _WHAT_?! FINISH THAT SENTENCE! I DARE YOU TO FINISH THAT SENTENCE! I DOUBLE DARE YOU, YOU-"

"MISTER DUCK!"  
"WHAT?" Donald snapped his neck around. He snapped out of his blind rage when he saw a seething Glynda Goodwitch. It was then that the Duck realized he was on top of a fellow student he beat up, in the middle of a crater he created, in a cafeteria that he wrecked. Donald gave a nervous chuckle.

**(KHXRWBY)**

Oscar wiped the sweat from his forehead. Only a few more haystacks onto the truck and he'd be able to move on to livestock.

"Oscar!" he heard his aunt call from the farmhouse. "Come take a break! I made some lemonade for you!"

Oscar smiled. "I can't say no to that!" he made his way over to the farmhouse, unaware of the figure watching him from the cliffside.

"Huh," Xigbar scratched his chin. "So that's the kid? Doesn't look like much but beggars can't be choosers, I suppose." he stood by the cliffside, contemplating something. "Bah," he shrugged. "What's the harm in kicking things off a little early?" He gave a devilish smirk. "This'll be fun."

**(KHXRWBY)**

**And with that, the first part of Jaunedice is done! That took a little longer than expected, especially the Sora vs. Weiss part.**

**Drako: Yeah, about that, shouldn't have Sora wiped the floor with Weiss.**

**Gamer44D: Well, this is a weakened Sora, remember? I actually contemplated having Sora lose just to emphasize how much strength he lost but in the end, I decided against that**

**Drako: Fair enough. What about that bit with Oscar in the end though? I don't remember that.**

**Gamer44D: You'll see… Muahahahaha! Anyway, I was really proud of myself with the whole Donald Duck vs. Team CRDL. Literally every RWBY fic ever has the obligatory 'hero saves velvet; hero humiliates CRDL in a fight' yadda yadda everyone does this. But I don't think ANYONE has done what I've done here today! And while we're on the subject, can I say something?**

**Drako: Here we go…**

**Gamer44D: Velvet has got to be the most overrated character of the entire RWBY cast! Why is she so freaking popular?! She has a collective FOUR lines of dialogue in all six seasons! If Velvet were to never exist at all, literally nothing would change in the show! Yet there are so many people that call her Best girl?! Because she has Bunny ears?! Well it has to be that considering that's her ONLY defining characteristic- (gets slapped by Drako)**

**Drako: Reviews?**

**Gamer44D: … fine.**

**Ways: Thank you! I thought the ending was rushed but I'm glad you liked it!**

**Silverlink07: I don't know what you mean because Nobodies haven't appeared in the story yet but in KH2 the Nobodies only attacked the Heartless because Saix commanded them to.**

**Mushroom Kingdom Warrior: Awww… You're making me blush! I hope the Donald and Goofy antics satisfied you this chapter (specifically Donald) and in case you're wondering, I planned on Donald beating up Cardin a long time ago.**

**ChocoboLover69: I tried doing that but then I got a bad case of writer's block on one of my stories so I just decided to write whatever I feel like.**

**21firemario: here you go ;)**

**TalkingSalas12: I thought Goofy was the silly dog.**

**Gamelover41592: I thought it would only be right for GHLD to have their own clocktower.**


End file.
